Matryoshka
by Noble Creativity
Summary: Alfred didn't think the connection his brother had with Gilbert was real, until he found the connection himself. USUK story, better summary inside! PruCan and Gerita too! M for later chapters. Story originally written by HeartofBattle, more info inside.
1. Introduction

**Hello all, my name is noble. **

**I am new to FF and this is the very first peace of lit. I'll be placing on here. It is NOT my original idea, all credit goes to HeartofBattle an old user on here. I received permission from her to continue this story so that it may grow. **

**I know her in real life, and to all who may know her (and she doubts that you do) she apologises for her disappearance. **

**So here we are, lets start with the disclaimers.**

**I DO ****NOT**** OWN HETALIA NORE DOES HEART**

**Here is the story. The characters are not personifications of countries in this story. **

INTRODUCTION

Skyward is the largest city in the United States known to man, in the year 3025. The most spectacular buildings, classic themed restaurants, lovely harbors, the long deeply designed sidewalks and roads, everything about this place seemed so confident, independent; safe. During the day the city hums with the life of the busy, laughs of friends, and the music of life. At night it is lit brightly and all cultures come around to share everything in the peace. This is certainly the place people are born to die in. No one leaves, no one wants to. Kids grow up here with the greatest of educations! Theres even a college for them, largest in the world. Passion and life just sings within the city and mostly everyone is accepted… except a select group.

People in Skyward are obsessed with perfection. They strive for it every day, never excepting the fact no one is perfect. Instead they try being better than anyone else; because of this babies born with deformities disappear in the night, not even given a second glance by their mothers or fathers. Perfection is key, is what they would have learned if they'd been what their parents had expected. These children are not killed, they go to farms, special places in the hard to come by rural areas where they are taken care of, to waste their days away being the only thing they can be, no help to make them understand or be helped other than by the nurses, or maids. In Skyward it isn't something to look at in disgust, you must understand this is how you strive in this world, and this is how you survive.

What happens though when a child is born with no deformities? No dysfunction? What happens when they are born with a good for, but with scaled skin? With wings? What about an invisible baby? A baby with glowing eyes, of exotic lovely colors; what happens then? Well this child is one born with a rare gene called Eu. Eu is a gene that gives someone strange abilities, powers, or even just another sense. These children are sent away to facilities secretly hidden in the city, perfectly camouflaged with the buildings. There they are kept under intense eyes and only given select items to explore. They never leave; at least that's what the officials of Skyward try to make sure of.

Quite a messed up place, is that what you're thinking? Despite its lovely exterior and people, under its flesh is just stick nasty people who want nothing but perfection. If you look hard enough you see how the different races of people segregate to separate places of the city. You can see how hard it is for orphans to find a place in this world. The wealthy prosper, and the poor cope. More run down parts of the city are populated by those who cannot afford but wish for prosperity. Always hoping to excel in life, even though the city is just one crazy whacked up Matryoshka…

**Yes this story was based off of matryoshka, the vocaloid song. **

**Did you enjoy the intro? Please review!**


	2. Letter

**Here is chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I nor Heart own hetalia**

**WARNING!: This story contains a stupid city with stupid people. It may come across as racist or sexist. There is yaoi, beware. USUK, PruCan, Gerita, etc.**

**If there is another thing you wish to be on the warning list that you want to be pointed out just tell me.**

* * *

_"A message I've thought much too much about,_

_Maybe it'll reach somebody, who can say?_

_Certainly I've always been this way,_

_A crazy patched up matryoshka!" _

Chapter One: Letter

Alfred F. Jones sat silently on the old worn couch that made its place in his and his brother's apartment. The TV was tuned to Cartoon Network, playing random cartoons that would normally make someone like him laugh joyfully; but it was turned down very low. You'd think someone of his personality would have it turned up rather loud, people who didn't know him would assume that. Truth is Alfred needed people to whisper for it to sound like normal speaking to him. His ears were sensitive and if someone spoke normally it'd sound as if they were yelling at him. If someone were to yell at him it'd sound as if they were screaming, and if someone was screaming Alfred would surely cry. Somehow though it didn't affect his own voice, actually because of this Alfred would talk loudly just to hear himself normally, this annoyed people much to his misfortune.

Right now alarms were blaring painfully in Alfred head, one of the reasons behind the frown on his face. He grimaced and turned the TV off quickly. It felt as if someone was slamming his head with a really big sledge hammer. He clutched his head as if to stop the noises, but it didn't help much to his avail. He always had to deal with these alarms, but today it wasn't being very sentimental to him; and he really needed it to stop. He'd just finished work and only wanted to relax, but of course nothing was going to be very nice to him today. Alfred lifted himself from the couch sluggishly and opened his window.

The cool air on his face made the alarms quiet down a small amount. Slowly he smiled, today was quiet, a rare occasion for this city. Alfred sighed peacefully and pulled out a notebook and pen. He wrote in the notebook, letting the wind from the window hit his face. When he was done he ripped it out and looked at it. He did this daily, wrote to someone, he didn't know who though. To someone, anyone who would listen. At times like these Alfred knew he was different, it never bothered him that he wasn't the same, only that he was lonely. Yes he had his brother and such but really there was a longing to fit in. He didn't know what and as he was in deep thought he was disturbed when the door opened.

With the creek of the door there was slight cursing and grumbling, then the sound of the door clicking shut. Alfred shut the window, knowing it was his brother who had returned home, and his distaste for the cold. "Mattie?" Alfred asked feeling his headache return the cold air no longer there to comfort him, "can I have some Tylenol? I have a killer migraine…"

His brother looked up at him and smiled small, "Yeah just let me put these groceries away." He said. Alfred didn't like to admit it but he took to many pills at times, so his brother hid them. He was thankful for such a thoughtful brother.

Matthew D. Williams, THAT is who Alfred's brother was. He'd changed his last name to their mother's maiden name a long time ago, as an attempt to make people not mistake him for Alfred. Well that really didn't work. Alfred didn't understand why people mistook them for each other, they were nothing alike, and not really the same looking. Matt was quiet, and not outgoing. He didn't have many friends at all, and was very quiet. That was ok for Alfred though, he was pretty sure if his brother was loud he'd have ditched him somewhere a long time ago.

Matthew yawned, covering his mouth, then pushing his slightly longer blonde hair out of his face. He took off his glasses and cleaned them off, making the bags under his eyes more visible. His eyes glew a soft purple color, and just shone with sleepiness. Alfred frowned and went over to his brother. He began helping put the groceries away. His brother smiled at him and continued. Alfred didn't like seeing his brother weak or tired, it just showed how much he worked. Not only did Matt have a job working in a library he also was a janitor at the college. Alfred worked as a waiter and also helped clean the apartment building they lived in. Thankfully because Alfred helped take care of the place they didn't have to pay rent and got a place to live. They both worked really hard for important things, but Alfred felt Mat had too much on his plate. Matt was smaller than him, it was obvious to people who knew them. Alfred knew this too and it was the reason why Matt got tired so quickly. Alfred could surely do those jobs for Matt, heck he could do all of them, there was just one issue. The noise, it was just too loud, and libraries smelled funny to Alfred. Matt of course found closure in them.

"You need to sleep Mattie…" Alfred said, frowning at his brother. Matt looked up at him and gave a small chuckle, an embarrassed look on his face.

"I'm ok Alfred. I'll take a nap when we are done here and you get your pill. Then we can go on our walk. It's nice and quiet around here at night."

Alfred frowned and pouted, "maybe to you it is…" Matt smiled and left the room, then returned and gave Alfred Tylenol.

"It'll help I promise," Matthew reassured Alfred. Alfred simply sighed and went to a room in the back after swallowing the pill that had been given to him. He plopped down on his bed and huffed in a frustrated way.

Alfred stared out the window as the sun slowly went down. He went over and opened it, once again letting the wind hit his face. He smiled inhaling the familiar city air. He loved this place despite all of that lead to the fact it was a horrible place. He felt connected to the land and earth Skyward was built on, it was his home and he cherished it. Odd? The people here were so unkind, not very gentle and kind like Alfred was, like his brother, like the video game store guy.

He and his brother were children of tis born with a gene called Eu. Meaning good in an old language, of course only he and his brother would have taken the time to know that. No one sees it as that, weren't names given for a reason? Alfred's small smile faded once again. He never liked frowning, it gave off negativity, but he also didn't like appearing happy for the sake of others. Not only that, he had to wear dumb glasses to hide the fact he was what he was. Who knew what people would do to him and his brother if they knew.

Alfred loved people. That's just who he was, he wanted to make people happy, to have their support. They'd never even look at him again if her were to show them. He knew they weren't his friends, but just to see pure glee on someone's face made his heart well up with joy. He stared down at the city, the alarms shaking around in his head silently. The city needed him, but didn't want his help. Alfred was strong though he could take it.

Yes, Alfred was very strong; too strong. He could life a building if he really wanted to, but then again he didn't know how to use his powers quite right. One time he hugged his mother after a very upsetting nightmare, he hugged her to tight and broke many bones in her body. Their father was quiet after that, and always stayed with her. Alfred looked at his hands, they shook. What do you do when your parents don't know what to do with you? Even when they are just like you? It scared Alfred so much he doesn't touch people. He doesn't even hug his brother, and well, he doesn't let anyone hug him. When suffering from nightmares or terrors he would just lay in bed. He hated them, he hated himself for still having them too, he was 21 for goodness sake!

I an abrupt moment of rage Alfred had punched the window sill and it now lay before him, the wood snapped and wall broken. Alfred sighed and looked around his room at the posters on his walls, there were many of them, he left to fetch some tools and he fixed the window sill, but went under his bed and grabbed a poster, covering the broken wall with it. His frown melted into a smile at his handy work. Alfred combed his hands through his hair, and sighed; happy to have let out a brief amount of power. He hated letting it build up in him all the time. Also the constant alarms of danger in the city, he could hear calls for help at night sometimes, leaving him restless. He knew he could run fast enough to save them, but that would also give him away.

Alfred shook feeling his eyes start burning with tears, he shut the window and covered it up. He went over and laid down on his bed, closing his eyes. If he couldn't see the danger it was ok right? Wrong, he could feel it. He KNEW it was there. He always knew. He closed his eyes, a nap surely would be good for him…

* * *

Matthew smiled at his brother as they headed to the park. Alfred couldn't hold a frown at his own brother and laughed a bit, smiling back. They could see their breath in the cool November chill as they walked on. Feeling happier despite the noise of cars hovering by, and the sound of other people making a racket in the distance; oh well. Matt took out his phone and smiled bigger, red text going across his screen. Alfred knew exactly who it was and sighed, making a pouty face at his brother. Matt only looked up at Alfred with hopeful eyes. Alfred sighed deeply.

"So you're gonna leave me for your boyfriend? So cruel Mattie! I wouldn't leave you alone for someone else!" Alfred pouted and huffed.

"You don't have one you don't understand… A little whiles ok, right? I-I mean I have been really busy lately Al, please?"

"You know you don't have to ask me Mattie, I'm just messin' with you!" Alfred said snorting at his brother. Matt smiled and gave his brother a gentle hug, making Alfred tense up and quiet down.

"Thanks Al." Then with that Matt was walking off down the street. Alfred sighed, suddenly feeling colder.

Alfred knew his brother wouldn't be back home tonight. He'll probably go see a movie with Gilbert, it'll be color; and Gilbert will sing 'Baby its Cold Outside' to him and he will stay. Gilbert knew it was his favorite Christmas song, of all the songs. Sometimes Alfred thought his brother was a little too sappy. Sighing again, more exasperatedly, then continued on to the park. The walk was longer without his brother, and there were no distractions from the noise either. Alfred shivered when a car honked loudly at another. To get his mind off of the noises he pictured the bench he planned to relax on in the night air. He smiled and continued on.

* * *

At the park Alfred stared up at the night sky as he walked on. There were no stars, Alfred actually had never seen stars, which was off because there were stars on the flag. Alfred didn't know if he would be disappointed if he did finally see stars. With a sigh he finally looked down, and scanned the empty park. He breathed to see the white smoke form in front of him, then saw the bench, a smile forming on his face, only for it to disappear.

There was someone on the bench, Alfred's alarms went wild and he quickly ran over to the person laying on it, a thin blanket pulled tightly around the trembling form. Alfred hesitantly laid a hand on the shoulder, startling the person who quickly jumped up, their knees wobbling. Alfred gulped and breathed, not knowing what to quite do. He tried to say something but only choked words came out. The other form slowly sunk to their knees. Alfred began to panic, he took off his coat and wrapped it around the weak man, then picked him up very gently.

"P-put me down you daft f-fool!" the guy whispered to him harshly. He was very thin, Alfred could see that through his thin clothing. Not only that, he was gravely pale. Alfred's face became pale too, feeling scared for the man. His heart ached for him and his eyes were burning again.

"No… Y-you're hurt a-and I-I…" The man's eyes were scrunched closed, he shook from the cold and it just made Alfred choke. The man didn't answer back, even though Alfred knew he was fully conscious, just suffering. Maybe the man hadn't heard him? "I-I'M TAKING YOU HOME WITH ME!" Alfred yelled, he didn't really mean for it to be so loud, but he was nervous.

The little man scowled at him, eyes still closed s if they were frozen shut, "I HEARD YOU, YAH GIT!" That successfully make Alfred ears explode, dropping the man and making his head spin. Alfred clutched his head and grunted in pain. The man stood up and slowly went over to him hesitantly, "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to make you mad!"

"N-no I-I'm not mad… It's nothing," then he picked the man up once more and took a step forward and ran. The sounds flew past him, like they were never even there. This made Alfred's head stop spinning, made the alarms dull, and a small smile appear. He looked at the man in his arms, he was talking loudly; he couldn't hear him.

The man was obviously scared, eyes closed tightly and curled up tightly. Alfred took this time to study the man. His feet on the way home, moving out of the way of any obstacle as if they had a mind of their own; Alfred honestly didn't think he was that weird though. The man was obviously very small, and pale. Yes he was sickly right now but he bet that the man was normally quite pale. His hair was dirty but he could tell the color was a light blonde due to the man's long eyelashes. What caught Alfred's eyes though were the big fuzzy eyebrows on this guy's head. They seemed disproportionate to his soft features, yet they just fit. They were funny to look at though.

* * *

Alfred came to a halt when he reached his apartment building. The man in his arms was babbling about how infuriated he was that he'd not been listening to him. Alfred could tell the man really was wasting his steam on such useless conversation. Alfred shushed that man, making him stutter and open his mouth to argue more; Alfred quickly hushed him once more. This made the man be quiet, but not from mumbling incoherent things under his breath. Alfred walked into the building and up the stairs to his house. The man was out cold now, and Alfred quickly checked him over. His alarms weren't going off, so he knew the man was ok. Alfred took the man to his room and laid him on his bed, he removed his coat from the man.

Alfred's nostrils flared suddenly at the strong smell of iron. He again picked the man up and took him to the bathroom and looked for the wound. It was under the man's shirt. Alfred tore it off, startling the man. He screeched when he saw his shirt and turned around quickly to tackle him. Alfred gasped in surprise of the man's sudden burst of strength. Alfred pushed him back.

"Calm down your hurt I'm only helping!" Alfred growled, getting fed up with this man.

"You ruined my clothing!" The man fretted, his eyes opened wide, Alfred was suddenly speechless as he stared at them with wide eyes. The man realized this and quickly squeezed them shut, falling to the floor and curling up. He shook with fear, and began speaking to quickly for Alfred to understand. "I-IMSORRYPLEASEDONT TELL!"

Alfred stood up and went over to him silently, crouching down and gently placing a hand on his shoulder. He couldn't say anything, words wouldn't come out. He just continued inspecting the man for wounds. Finally words formed in his mouth, they were quiet and small but the man had heard them.

"It's gonna be ok. Everything is going to be fine, where does it hurt?"

_"A package stung by a headache,_

_Time may pass, but hands are at 4,_

_Don't tell anyone;_

_Are world will turn upside down!"_

* * *

**Did you like it? Please review!**


	3. Memories

**Hello Again!**

**Here it is Chpt. 3! This one won't be as similar to the original story, but to remind you I have been given permission to do what I please with this story. **

**Warning: USUK, PRUCAN, etc. Theres a study city in this story.**

**IF there is anything you feel I should add to the warning list please tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**And if you find any spelling errors please tell me and I'll fix them asap.**

* * *

_"Ah, I feel broken apart  
Throw out all your memories, too  
Ah, how I want to know,  
To the deep down..."_

Chapter Two: Memories

Arthur J. Kirkland was not pleased. He sat on an old couch sipping at the warm mug of honey flavored tea he held in his hands. Across from him on the floor was a man who he now knew by Alfred F. Jones. The young man continued to stare at him intently, unnerving Arthur to no end. He'd asked him what his name was, but Arthur had refused to give it. Now they are in this situation. The situation of him asking questions, and Arthur not giving him answers; why would he?

"What kind of accent do you have? It sounds weird…" Alfred said, curiosity gleaming in his eyes behind his glasses. Arthur frowned and once again said nothing, only sipped the tea that'd been given to him. The man seemed to get angry at how he was simply ignoring him, "FINE! I will just call you Iggy, because all you seem to do is IGNORE me."

Arthur immediately protested at this and sat up with a squawk, "Don't you dare call me by a name like that!"

"Then what do you want me to call you by?" Alfred glared at him intensely making him falter. He huffed and sat down, stirring his mug of tea.

"It's Arthur ok! By god you are the most annoying person I have ever met! I have an accent because I grew up in England you daft American!" He took a quick sip of his tea and sighed. Alfred stared at him, then laid his head down on the coffee table silently. "What is it now?"

"You're wing… does it feel ok?"

Arthur stared at Alfred for a moment or two, then slid the blanket he had been given off his shoulders. Behind him lay two limp appendages, pure white. One twitched slightly which made Arthur grimace at it. It was wrapped in gauze, nicely wrapped at that. The Americans medical skills had surprised Arthur at first. Then again him simply helping Arthur had also been surprising. Arthur took in a breath of air, then let it out slowly.

"It's fine." Arthur said, glancing at the American with a scowl. "Why'd you help me anyways?" The American blinked astonished as if it'd had been obvious. He stared at Arthur then let loose one of the biggest smiled he'd ever seen. "What?"

"Gosh I guess I am really stupid sometimes," Alfred laughed heartily. He reached up and took his glasses off, placing them on the table. Arthur stared at him curiously, furrowing his brow. When the American looked up at him the scowl quickly melted away.

Before him was the prettiest azure eyes he'd ever seen in his entire life, and he'd seen a lot of blue eyes. They showed him something that he'd never felt before. Freedom? Yes, these eyes made him want freedom. Odd, Arthur suddenly felt himself get goose bumps. How did such eyes make him so… how did eyes make him feel so helpless yet so safe. Arthur gulped and felt his hands begin to tremble, struggling to keep hold of the mug of tea.

Alfred stared at the Brit as he began to tremble, wide green eyes staring into his. Was something wrong with him? Did he frighten the man? Alfred began to panic, why was he so dumb sometimes? He quickly slammed his eyes closed and gripped the table tightly, not feeling good enough to harm it though. Arthur suddenly squawked and put his mug on the table. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I-I just didn't want you to be upset I-I-"

"No, no it's ok…" He heard Arthur say quietly. He suddenly felt cold hands on his tense ones. Alfred opened his eyes and stared at the thin boney hands. _"So soft," _Alfred thought quietly, gulping as he slowly looked up into the bright forest green eyes. Alfred suddenly felt so lost. Like he was trapped under the trees without being able to escape, but in the eyes he saw security in the trees. Despite the dark there was sun shining through . This was weird. Alfred quickly looked away. "No, no please…" Arthur said his voice trembling. Alfred gulped, and hesitantly looked back into those eyes.

They were stuck like that, lost yet so safe. Alfred felt as if he could not breathe at all, and somehow he knew that Arthur would not. "Arthur," he said. The taste of the name was new on his tongue, "Arthur…" he said again. He gently help the others hand, rubbing his thumb over the frail palm. Arthur's hand shook, but not in fear. Alfred's alarms disappeared if only for a moment he was happy. Alfred felt so safe, safe and secure. Arthur, he didn't know what Arthur was thinking; were they even thinking?

* * *

Matthew entered his apartment building. Comic books in his arms that he'd been sure Alfred would love to read. He smiled at Berwald, the owner of the building, then blinked when the man came over to him. Matthew blinked as the large intimidating man walked closer to him, his glasses hiding his icey strong stare; but somehow making it hard and frightening. Matthew felt very nervous now.

"Sir?" Matt said with a questioning tone. The large man stopped infront of him an sighed.

"H've you s'n Alfred?" he said, letting Canada adjust to him slowly. Canada blinked and shook his head no. "If h's up sta'rs pl'se t'll him I n'd his h'lp…"

Matthew nodded," Of course sir. I am sure he is in his room. He texted me as soon as he got home yesterday." Berwald nodded at him and turned away. As Matt watch the man walk off he quickened his pace up the stairs of the old building. Worry set in for his brother and once he got to the write floor he quickly opened to door to his and his brothers home. He set the comic books on the counter and walked into the living room.

Before him sat Alfred on on side of the coffee table back facing the TV which was on some random cartoons. Mat turned it off as then stared at the other person. Alfred had never brought someone home before , especially not another Matryoshka. This surprised Matt to no end and he slowly began to check them over. The other had an injury, but it seemed that Alfred had taken care of it decently. Non the less Matt redressed the wound, feeling a need to help his brother. Matt was not surprised though when neither of them moved once at all. He knew that this would eventually happen to Alfred, that he would find someone. The irony made Matt smile. Now he supposed his brother would understand at least a little bit.

He remembered when he and Gilbert had first met.

_Matt stood behind the counter at the library, check in some returned books and documents. Not many people actually used books anymore but the few who did always made Matt smile. He pushed up his glasses letting the beeping sound of the computer let him know what book it was and what section it belonged in. He heard the doors close and looked up to see pure white hair and red eyes staring at him. Matt felt unnerved and a chill ran down his spine. _

_ This guy had been watching him a few days now, from outside the office window. He stared at the guy for a while, before quickly getting back to the books in need of being replaced. Matthew wasn't sure if this person was a Matryoshka or just someone who was albino. He could probably be easily mistaken as one, if it wasn't for the shirt he wore. "I'M AN AWESOME ALBINO" it read. Matthew didn't want to be rude, so he made sure not to stare any longer. _

_ The guy came up to the counter and cleared his throat, Matt looked up to see him red faced and stuttering. The man stared at him, making Matt nervous. Matthew was about to open his mouth to say something when the guy ran off back outside. His face red with embarrassment. Matthew stared out a window as the man clenched his fists and seemed to be taking long deep breaths in the summer sun. Then the man came back in again, walking back up to the counter. Matt stared at him, raising a quizzical brow hesitantly. At this the man ran outside again. _

_ This process repeated multiple times, and each time the humor of it warmed Matt's heart. After the 16__th__ time the albino finally came back in his face stark red because he'd been running off steam for the past two hours. "M-my name is Gilbert and I-I am awesome. So with my awesomeness I really think you should consider accepting my request I-I am about to give. Can I-I take you to a movie?"_

_ Matthew stared at him for a long while, making the man nervous. A small chuckle escaped his mouth, and an embarrassed smile grew on his face. Matt suddenly became more embarrassed than the other, stuttering over his words. "Matt…" was really the only coherent thing he could get out. The other had confusion written all over his face, "M-my name is M-Matthew," he said. Gilbert smile grew._

_ "You accept?" The voice was filled with so much hope that Matt could do nothing BUT accept. He was too nice sometimes._

To see his brother like this made him smile. When Gilbert and him went through this exact same thing, it'd been right outside the theatre. They stood there for hours on end not moving a single inch. At that moment Matt was sure Gilbert was a Matryoshka because his eyes had bleed with the need of company, and the need to protect someone; something. Matt wondered what Alfred was thinking, but his thought levels were far too bold for Matthew to read. He could tell his emotions were going up and down very rapidly, and the same was with the other. He wondered what kind of bonding they had done to trigger this scene.

Matthew wondered when they would wake up. Matt couldn't tell, the air waves around them wouldn't give up any information. Matt sighed and placed a hand on his brother's head, petting the soft dark blonde hair. He walked into the kitchen and made himself a snack, then placed the comic books on the table beside Alfred. Munching on his snack he went back to his room and took out his phone. He texted back to the bright red letters that glew across his screen. He smiled at the awesome reply he had received. While his brother was asleep this meant he could make as much noise as he wanted too. He quickly got up and went over to his stereo system and plugged his phone into it. With a big smile Matthew began playing music happily. What type of music you ask? Well this is the future, new artists, new songs, I'll let you guess what it is.

While Matthew let his music blare he decided he would clean up the house and do laundry. Something to pass the time while his brother was doing whatever the heck it should be called. When he was done he finally went back into the living room and turned the TV on, ignoring the figures in front of him. He saw that there was going to be another Anime Convention soon. Matt smiled knowing his brother would be ecstatic, and maybe they could gain a bit more money from a cosplay contest. Last time they sure got a lot of attention from fan girls. It'd actually been quite funny. Alfred had been surprised and embarrassed when people asked him questions after he'd been done asking, but he just went back to being Booker from 'Bioshock Infinite' as soon as it started.

Matthew grimaced at that game Alfred had begged for. It really messed with your mind at the end. Well all Bioshock games did that though. Matthew sighed and stared at his brothers entranced eyes. He smiled a bit and looked back at the TV. He'd have to tell him how weird he looked later on.

* * *

Alfred felt warmth. His hand was warm and as his vision began to return, he saw Arthur. The other saw him too, making him smile a little it. His joints ached as if he hadn't moved in days. Arthur just stared at him and abruptly stood up and ran down the hall quickly. He took a sharp turn into Alfred's room and shut the door. Alfred blinked in surprise and fallowed the little man. He knocked on the door, only to receive no answer. He was glad his window didn't open anymore after he broke it. He knocked on the door again and cleared his throat. He didn't exactly know what to say…

"Arthur… I-I…"

"Please… Leave me be for a while… I-I'm sorry but I can't do this right now." That is the answer he got. Alfred scowled at the door, to upset to say anything more to the door.

Alfred turned on his heal and headed back to the living room, stopping in the kitchen for a snack at first. He saw his brother on the couch staring at him. Matthew always gave him this look when he wanted answers to things. Alfred sighed and sat down beside his brother, eating the sandwich he'd made. He glanced over at his brother who was still giving him the look.

"His name is Arthur. He grew up in London England and because of his father's job moved here when he was 14, with his three brothers and sister. I found him on the bench we sit on when we go to the park…"

"If he's got a family why was he on a bench at the park? Alone, and hurt?"

"I… I don't know…" Alfred said looking down, he was obviously lying. Matt sighed and stared at his brother.

"Well Berwald was looking for you earlier. He needed help with something. You should go see what's wrong," Matt said, turning the TV off.

There was silence for a long while between the two brothers. Alfred turned and stared at his brother, "Did you and Gilbert go through that? The staring thingy, is that why it took you so long to answer my messages that one time?" Matt nodded at his brother.

"Yeah, hey I'll make sure your guest doesn't get himself in trouble ok. Go see what Berwald needs ok?" Alfred nodded and left the apartment.

Matthew sighed and got up from the couch. He walked into his room and turned his music off. He then walked out into the hall and stared at Alfred's poster covered door. He sighed giving into his curiosity, and knocked lightly on the door. Of Course he didn't get an answer, so he knocked again. "Arthur? M-my name is Matthew I-"

"Yes I know you're his brother," the voice said. The door opened showing a puffy eyed man. Matthew couldn't help but give a warm smile. He was a little surprised by the accent but then reminded himself where this man was from.

"Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat. Or we could go get you something to eat." The Brit blinked at Matthew, then looked down at the clothing that Alfred had let him use. The basketball shorts and t-shirt hung loosely on him. He was obviously not suited up for cold weather at all. Matt chuckled nervously, "N-Never mind, uhm I'll just make you something. I am sure we have pancake or waffle stuff. "

"Y-Yeah, that would be nice."

_"Um, well...  
If you please, dance more and more  
Kalinka? Malinka?  
Just play the chord  
What should I do about such feelings?  
Can't you tell me? Just a little?"_

* * *

**Please review! **

**Also it'd be great if i was ttold of any spelling errors. I am sure I don't get all the words right.**


	4. To Much Emotion

**Hi again!**

**Laruna SilverFox**** thank you for that fabulous review. I greatly appreciate it. I would say more but I am so pleased with this review I honestly do not know what to say. **

**A note to all 'Grammar Nazi's' help me! If you see something spelled wrong, or a screw up in literature tell me! I will fix if ASAP.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Warning!: Male on male is in this story. There is also a stupid city with dumb people. USUK, PRUCAN, etc. More couple later I suppose. **

**If there is anything you feel needs to be on this warning list please tell me and it will be placed on it ASAP.**

**Here is chapter 4**

* * *

_"Loud and clear, 524  
Freud? Keloid?  
Just hit the key  
Everything, all's to be laughed at  
Hurry, dance, with all your foolishness"_

Chapter 3: To Much Emotion

Alfred was infuriated. Anger boiling in his system as he stomped down to the restaurant; maybe Kiku was working today? He always said things that made Alfred happy. He pulled his coat closer to him feeling the wind chill his bones. He cracked his knuckles and sighed; as he walked the alarms were exploding in his head. As he got closer to the restaurant, the louder they appeared to get. Panic suddenly filled his body. He made a mad dash to the door and got inside. At the counter was a man, he had pointed his gun at Alfred once he got inside.

Alfred could see his close friend Kiku standing over in the corner helping a family calm down; Alfred could tell that Kiku was very upset too though. He stared at the man and felt his hands trembling; what was he supposed to do? If he helped he could be arrested for using his powers, get fired, or get a bill for breaking things in the restaurant. He looked over at Kiku, seeing the Asian give a small plea for help in his clouded brown eyes.

Alfred gulped and raised his hands, feeling anger fill him yet trying his hardest to stay calm. He took a step forward and was about to say something, but was cut off by a loud bang. Alfred quickly turned around to see another man who had shot at him. Alfred looked down at his uniform and coat as there was a hole in it, yet no blood. Alfred blinked at the man then slowly took his coat off to check the spot he'd been shot. The shell of the bullet fell to the floor with a clank, and he felt a bruise begin to form on his chest.

Alfred's face suddenly began turning red from fury. He glared at the other man and in blind rage grabbed him and threw him onto the other. As the other moved out of the way he shot at Alfred again, but to no avail; the criminals bullet just couldn't penetrate Alfred. Alfred picked up the criminal and took the gun from him and tossed it to the floor out of reach. Alfred wanted to tear this man's head off. The man was terrified, and Alfred tossed him over on top of his co-partner. He then hastily grabbed the phone and called the police.

When he hung up on the police Alfred quickly fixed the restaurant up to where it looked as if nothing had ever happened. He took a spare table cloth and tied both of the criminals up with it. Alfred trembled and looked at his boss in another corner of the room. He gulped and covered his face; his life was ruined. Kiku quickly came over and got down on his knees and comforted him, which surprised Alfred because Kiku was never the type of person to run and help someone.

"My brother won't tell, I promise, run. Get out of here before the police come." Kiku whispered harshly to him. Alfred gulped and nodded, then hastily ran out the door as fast as he could. He wasn't even running home he was just running somewhere, anywhere.

* * *

_ "So much for work," _Alfred thought to himself and held his head. He took a deep breath and felt the cold ground of the alley he now sat in. The buildings here were really old, older than his apartment building. He took out his cellphone and looked at his brothers angry purple grey texts. _"Even Mattie is mad at me now! What was I supposed to do Matt? Submit and let them take all the stuff?!"_

_ "Yes, Alfred Franklin Jones, you were!" _said a very angry voice. Alfred looked around the dumpster to see his brother standing there angrily with Arthur. Alfred looked away when he saw the Brit. Anger from their fight this morning filling his body to the brim once again; even though it hadn't been there just moments ago.

Arthur had been their house guest for a month now, and was the snobbiest loneliest person Alfred had ever had the displeasure of meeting. This guy really set him off sometimes. They constantly fought. Alfred KNEW what set this guy off and despite his attempts not to anger him, he never seemed to make him happy. Arthur purposefully poked his buttons and made his hair stand on end, never even trying to acknowledge anything good about him. They KNEW each other yet they still had so much trouble with each other. Alfred couldn't understand why this hadn't happened to Matthew and Gilbert. Matt had told him it was different for everyone. He scowled and clenched his fists remembering the fight.

Arthur made him wait on him, at every second of the day he was home. Arthur didn't go out much, didn't work as hard as he and Matthew did. Alfred had promptly told him to get up and get a drink himself, make his own tea. Alfred was busy getting ready for work. From there they went off on each other, something that had become a common occurrence. Then he'd left for work without letting Arthur finish. Alfred hated it, all he wanted to do was get to know the man better, but things were awkward. He knew how to make him laugh only, every time he tried it always upset Arthur; making him remember some good memory he hadn't wanted to share with Alfred at all. Also the Brit had claimed his bedroom so he was bound to the forsaken couch!

Not only that but the bastard had become friends with his brother, so every time he complained to Matt he would get scolded for fighting with Arthur. This made a fire light inside of Alfred, he'd never ever been so angry all the time. Especially not towards his brother, now his brother was mad at him. He could not have just stood by, his brother didn't understand. If Matt had been there he'd have tried to do something, he didn't get those alarms all the time like Alfred did. Matthew didn't understand, Arthur didn't understand, Kiku didn't know, he was going to lose his job!

Alfred stood up his hair standing on end, eyes glowing furiously as his body tensed more and more. He couldn't hold it anymore at all! Life was stupid! Life here was the biggest piece of shit anyone had to go through and Alfred had had enough! His face had a deep scowl and the cold air current swirled around him as if greatly disturbed by Alfred's sudden power. Alfred's breathing became more labored and he yelled out in frustration.

Matthew quickly grabbed Arthur and pulled him out of the way, fear apparent in his eyes. Arthur was very confused, until he watched as Alfred picked up the dumpster and threw it as hard as he could into the abandoned building, just ripping up the alley way. He pulled up pavement and just trashed everything. He looked at Matthew; both had fear in their gut. Matthew looked now as if he was desperately trying to get through to Alfred's thoughts but to no avail. Arthur knew these two didn't have good practice with their abilities, Arthur really didn't either. He knew he could fly if he really tried but because of where he'd been that's all he knew.

After a while Alfred began to calm down. He just stood there trembling then turned to Matthew and Arthur with a deep scowl. "You don't understand Matt, you just do not understand at all. You never have gone through that have you? Yeah? You're so much better off, perfect boyfriend, perfect jobs, good friends! And you! You don't understand either, even if you know me! I know you too! I am SICK and TIRED of hearing both of you nag at me all day long! I've had enough! I have other things nagging me constantly; w-why don't you two get that! I've ruined everything and you two don't seem to care how I feel about this! Just how it affects you two! This is no city to be selfish in!" Alfred cried, tears streaming down his face. Matthew was silent and Arthur could only stare in fear at Alfred, not sure how to respond; both just stood there with their mouths open. They were thinking of something to say, but nothing seemed to come out.

"It doesn't matter," Alfred said wiping the tears from his face, "I am gonna go home a-and hopefully you two can get over yourselves before the convention in three days." And with that Alfred ran off in a blur. He didn't even care about the people who stared at him when he got into populated areas. It isn't like they could see him he was just a blur to them. Like any other lowly person was.

* * *

"Why do you always fight with my brother?" Matthew asked Arthur quizzically. The Brit looked at him surprised, then sighed.

"I don't mean to… When I was little, my brothers would tease me to show their affection. Not really nicely either… I guess I just don't know how to not fight with him. At first it was ok I suppose but then he just started blowing up at things I don't even tease about." Arthur sighed.

"Alfred, his way of affection is company, he doesn't ever want to feel alone. He hates being bullied too. He wants nice company, someone to laugh with. I'd say that's how you make him happy, by smiling for him. He loves making people smile, and it always upsets him when he fails in that task."

"I know how to make him happy, I just cant." Arthur said quickly with a blank tone. Matthew stared at him and blinked partially understanding. "Also, what convention was Alfred talking about; if you don't mind me asking you?"

"Oh just an anime convention, I doubt you would be interested. If you are though you can watch it on TV or go with us." Matt said smiling. Arthur smiled a bit too.

"My older sister liked anime, may I ask which one you and your brother enjoy?"

"Haha, i-it's a really old one. It's called Hetalia, my brother really makes a perfect America. I usually play Canada. If we win a spot in the top three in a contest then there is a cash prize for us. It is quite exciting and me and my brother get to use our talents. Though it's an old anime, it has recently become more popular. We like old school things, like my brothers stupid video games. I mean I know they don't cost as much, which I am thankful for, but you'd think my brother would actually want new games."

"Ah I think she mentioned it once before. It's about the personification of nations or something. I never really got interested, but she suddenly started calling me England. She gave all of us weird names because of it." Arthur said a small smile on his face.

"We, as in your siblings? Who was who?" Matthew asked raising a brow, the he chuckled, "You would really make a good England."

"Yeah, my siblings. My sister had proclaimed herself Ireland, me England, and brothers were Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland. Y-yeah she said I was too.."

"So where are your siblings now?" Arthur got very quiet at this, looking down at the ground in silence. Matt knew he'd said something touchy.

"I-I don't know… I just hope they are safe…"

"What happened exactly?" Matthew asked. He knew there was something more to Arthur's fear of being outside for long periods of time, but never really got a good thought line to read. Arthur gulped and looked up at the sky. Matthew tried to find some answers himself but failed due to his lack of training.

"When we moved here for my father's job… none of us knew exactly what was going to happen. My father had been a scientist, special like you and me. He was really smart and when his co-workers found out he was asked to bring all of us into work one day. Then they we were taken into a back room. After that we never saw outside ever again. About a year ago we all had managed to escape the facility… and during the adrenaline of escape we all got lost. Well at least I did." Arthur sighed and combed his hand through his hair. "Maybe at this convention I might find my sister, who knows."

Matthew nodded and smiled at him, "You should have told us earlier about your missing family Arthur. Alfred and I could have helped…"

"I told Alfred one time, and he told me he didn't want to help me." At this Matthew nodded. "I mean he was in a bad mood that day and probably didn't even hear me correctly, but still."

"It's ok Arthur."

"Matthew?"

"Yes?"

"There is something extremely important I haven't been telling you two…"

* * *

Alfred sat on the roof of the building he called home. He stared out at the black night sky writing furiously in his notebook. He clutched it tightly and held his breath. Writing wasn't a common thing now a days really, because of how the world was taken over with electronics and so forth. His mother had been so passionate about teaching him and his brother to write with actual pens and pencils. Alfred took a deep shuttery breath at the thought of the kind woman.

Alfred thought on it for a long while and it occurred to him that maybe that is why Arthur hated him so much, because Arthur had had a great relationship with his mother and Alfred had killed his mother. Yes, Alfred had killed his mother. He had been little at the time, and he hadn't meant it; it just happened. That is why Matt was mad at him too! Arthur had probably asked him questions and Matt told him things, there for making his brother remember those feelings of hatred he'd had.

_"Alfred? What's the matter honey?" said a kind soft voice. Alfred looked up at his mother with big terrified azure eyes. He sobbed as the thunder ran through the sky outside. The woman smiled sadly at her son and pushed the hair behind her ears. She picked Alfred up and sat on the couch with him. _

_ "M-mommy, the-there's a scary monster in the sky!" _

_ "No, no, honey. It's only a storm! I promise nothing is going to happ-" with another clash of thunder and lightning Alfred clung to his mother tightly. Tears filling his eye, his breath ragged and his big eyes full of terror. His mother placed her hand on his head and held him close, despite the cracking on each bone in her body. "It's gonna be ok Alfred, e-everything is going to be alright." _

_ As his mother held him he slowly calmed down and fell asleep. The next morning his mother didn't come out and fix him and his brother breakfast. His father did and his brother was very distant from Alfred. He was so confused for a month, wondering where his mother was until finally his brother made it clear to him._

_ "YOU KILLED HER ALFRED!" Matthew yelled, things floating around him because of his instability. Alfred stared at his brother in confusion._

_ "Liar!" _

_ "I'm not lying! You broke mommy! Now she is dead! It' all your fault! Now she can't make us pancakes or anything!" Matthew pushed Alfred down and slammed his door shut._

_ Alfred sat there quietly and looked at his brother's door. Shock evident in his eyes, how had this happened? He ran to the living room to his father, to find he wasn't there._

Tears flooded down Alfred's face, looking down at the ripped in half notebook. Tears fell onto the now scraps of paper. Everything he touched was ruined. Alfred stood up and threw the notebook off of the roof. He hated this. So much emotion was boiling up inside of him he couldn't take it anymore. How many times had he exploded in the past month? 4? 6? He didn't know anymore, and right when he was about to do it again something happened. Two slim arms wrapped around him, they were warm and made him choke down the sobs.

At first he thought this was his brother, or a small hope it'd have been Arthur. No, the bright red hair and freckles told him otherwise. Who was this? Alfred looked more closely at this person. He blinked at the big fuzzy eyebrows and stuttered on his words. This person was very familiar, from Arthur's memories. Why would someone from Arthur's past be comforting him? Alfred blinked as he saw the signature wings as well. Something Arthur's family had received from their mother.

Matryoshka always got one thing from their parents if they were Matryoshka as well. Arthur's mother had wings, so all his siblings had gotten them as well. Alfred and Matthew had received their mother's ability to use powers through strong emotions; which was so annoying. Who was this guy? Was this even a guy? Alfred was sure Arthur had only one sister, and she was much taller than this shorty.

"You're way to loud you know. To many emotions, that keeps people up at night. To annoying. Maybe you should calm down ok." The guy said, yes Alfred was sure this person was a guy. When the male removed himself from Alfred, the KID gave him a small smile cocking his hip to one side. He looked around 17 or something.

"Seamouse?" Alfred gave a guess at the guy's name. He couldn't quite say it right and he knew that. What was it? "Seaous? Maybe, no… Arthur's brother?"

At first the kid laughed at him, but that slowly started to die down as Alfred began trying to guess his name. His eyes were in utter shock when he mentioned Arthur too. "I-It's Seamus. Yo-you know Arthur?"

"Yeah I-I found him and he… he's been here for a while. Y-you're his younger brother."

"Yeah I-I am. Wh-where is he? I-I you know? He's here? Oh my god I have to get Alistair, and Jana, and Dylan! Please wait here! I-I'll be right back!" And with that the teen simply jumped off the roof side and flew off. Alfred blinked, then turned as he heard the roof door open. A grumpy looking Brit came out.

Alfred frowned a little at the sight of him, but suddenly the thought of seeing Arthur smile at seeing his family brought one to his face. The Brit stared at Alfred looking a bit surprised. He looked at Alfred quizzically and slowly waked over, bundling up in his winter coat. Looking displeased with the weather, but never said anything about it as he stood beside Alfred.

"What are you so happy about?"

"You're gonna be so happy. No joke."

_"Clap your hands, not entirely childish,  
And watch, to this purposefully-crazed tune  
Certainly, I don't care either way  
The warmth of the world is melting away"_

* * *

**Did you like it? Please Review! **

**If you seesomething wrong please tell me and Ill fix it ASAP!**


	5. Nut Case

**HERES CHAPTER FOUR!**

**In this chapter you meet Arthur's family. Warning Northern Ireland is crazy, both laughable and seriously crazy. He is like that because of his abilities! I think anyone would got nuts after a while if they had his abilities. **

**Jana: Republic of Ireland, and is a girl. I know it isn't the normal name, but I couldn't find the name for her. Other than the male one. I took careful planning in picking her name. Jana means 'Gracious', and in this story she is very kind and giving. **

**Alistair: Scotland, male**

**Dylan: Wales, male**

**Seamus: Northern Ireland, male and the youngest. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**WARNING!: There is stupid city in this story, people will be people. MalexMale! USUK, PRUCAN, etc.**

**If you feel something has not been included from this warning list, tell me, I will add it.**

**Note to all 'Grammar Nazi's', HELP! If you see something wrong tell me and I will fix it asap.**

* * *

_"You and me, rendezvous? Rendezvous? Rendezvous?  
Oh, or out on a hopping adventure?  
With a crooked gait, one-two, one-two"_

Chapter Four: Nut Case

Arthur stared at Alfred's goofy smile, a thick eyebrow raised at him. This man was really goofy looking sometimes. What could have put him in such a good mood? Just a little while ago he'd been destroying an innocent alley way. Arthur smiled a bit too; this guy's smile was just so infectious. The strength he had was a good asset as well, he knew that they would need that. Somewhere deep down Arthur kind of knew that Alfred himself knew what he had just told Matthew on the way home. With a sigh Arthur shook his head at the other, pulling his scarf up over his nose; he really disliked this cold weather.

"Am I going to be happy? What are you smiling about huh?" Arthur said, the more this guy smiled at him the redder his face got. He cursed at his pale complexion; he could just blame it on the cold air.

Alfred's smile got even bigger, if that was even earthly possible. Arthur guessed that it was as he saw it growing more and more. Alfred laughed loudly, his voice echoing through the sky. "Well, we have to wait a little bit but you'll see, you'll love it and you'll finally smile for once! You'll be so happy!"

Arthur frowned a bit at this, "Hey, look, Alfred I-I'm sorry for… all that… I don't mean it really I just…" Arthur didn't know how to finish, and in the silence he heard Alfred chuckle softly. He looked over at him sharply, when he was lifted up into the air by the laughing American. Shock covered his eyes as he was hugged. It wasn't very tight, but Arthur knew the reason behind it.

"It's ok! Everything will be ok!" Laughter filled the air and Alfred was humming with energy. Not like in the alley though. He just seemed happy; Arthur broke out into a huge smile and laughed. Was this one of his abilities? Making people suddenly feel safe and happy, that'd be a wonderful gift.

"P-Put me down you idiot," Arthur said but his laughing and smile said otherwise. The muscles on his face quickly became tired, as if he hadn't smiled this big in such a long time that they were tearing. Arthur thought back and couldn't see anytime he had recently been so happy.

When Alfred finally put him down he covered his eyes gently and turned him to where his back was facing Alfred's chest. Arthur frowned, wondering what the heck was going on? Alfred chuckled a bit behind him, making him feel a bit nervous as footsteps suddenly started walking up to him. Alfred pulled his hands off and took a step back.

Arthur suddenly covered his mouth and tears weld up in his eyes. He smiled and looked back at Alfred, simply trembling with the sudden warmth that filled him. He gulped and looked back of the small group of people in front of him. He couldn't move, and when he opened his mouth to say something he took in a sharp breath.

A tall one of the group with blonde hair like Arthur's came over to him quickly. He hesitantly embraced his brother, his light green eyes scanning over Alfred for a moment before holding his brother tightly. Alfred smiled, giving them some space. His heart felt so warm and happy because he had succeeded in his task. He could hear Arthur's sobs as two more siblings went over to him and joined the embrace.

Alfred stared at the tallest of siblings who continued to stand close to the edge of the building. The black feathers on his wings swayed slightly when the cold chill ran past him, but he was unfazed by it. This guy's energy was sharp and is slightly intimidated Alfred, but he could tell by the tears this man was trying to hold back that he was in no way as scary as he looked. Alfred thought that at least.

When the eldest finally walked over he held Arthur tightly for a long time. It was apparent that Arthur had not expected that response from the elder but none the less hugged back. Alfred suddenly felt like the silence was a type of 'I am sorry' from the eldest. Was that why the other siblings had moved off of Arthur? Alfred got an awkward feeling, like he should know why this was happening. He gulped when the eldest stepped away. Arthur turned to look at him, a big smile broke out of his face as he saw Alfred.

"Alfred, come here," Arthur said, beckoning him over. Alfred smiled. He then walked over slowly, staring at Arthur's siblings. "Th-this is Alfred… h-he… he is the one who's been helping me, along with his brother Matthew. Alfred, these are my siblings. Alistair, Jana, Dylan, and Seamus…"

Alfred looked over the other people, smiling wide. "Hi. Uhm I-It's kind of cold so if you want to come inside you ca" that's when his glasses were torn off of his face by Arthur's sister Jana. She squealed and jumped happily around the eldest, before switching to Arthur.

"ARTIE'S IN LOVE! HE FOUND A LOOOVEEERRR!" she squealed.

"N-NO!" Arthur quickly denied her.

The girl looked over to Alfred, scanning him seriously with her eyes. Alfred thought she looked a little familiar. He blinked and smiled wide at her. "Republic of Ireland! So nice to finally have met you again! Last year's convention?"

"You remember! You as well America," she laughed and went over to him. They shook hands and simple chuckled at each other.

"This is very strange." Seamus said looking at his brother before giving him a hug. "Geez your emotions are really loud to! WHY'S EVERYONES EMOTIONS SO LOUD?"

"Maybe you're just listening to hard Seamus." Dylan said smiling happily at his youngest brother. Seamus pouted at him and sighed.

"It isn't that easy…"

* * *

Matthew stared at the tall man who now sat on the couch. Arthur and his other brothers now held up in Alfred's room. Jana, as he knew the female as, was in the kitchen doing god knows what. Alfred sat beside Matthew staring at him as well. This guy was really tall and just sharp, at that. He didn't look very friendly either. Matthew felt like his throat was dry so he gulped down the milk in his mug.

The older glanced up from his cup of tea and looked at Matthew and Alfred. Alfred jumped a little and Matt almost choked on his milk. He stared at them and sighed combing his fingers through his unruly red hair. He placed the mug of tea on the coffee table and stared at both of them once again. He opened his mouth to talk but gulped down his words suddenly. Alfred then noticed the prominent scares on this guy's neck. He frowned and opened his mouth again.

"Mah name is Alistair Kirkland. Yeh saved mah little brother, I thank yeh but this is no time fer such things." He sighed. "I believe mah little brother has explained some of the situation to at least one of yeh." Matthew nodded, scratching the back of his head. Alfred blinked confused; he felt as if he should know what this man was talking about. "You, Arthur mentioned yeh had alarms. In yer head?"

"Yeah… They are to alert me of danger, but it's…"

"Yea, that's not just normal crime kiddo…" Alistair took a deep breath, "When children are born here in Skyward they take their DNA to test what they are. Well… they keep the DNA of Eu children. They were trying to find a cure for them but something much worse happened, they mutated the DNA and well created monsters…" Alistair said he looked overly worried.

"Monsters as… in?" Matt asked, he definitely hadn't heard this from Arthur.

"Copies, they have made copies of all Eu gene children ever born in the past 50 years." He said cracking his knuckles in a worrisome way.

"H-how?" Alfred asked, wasn't cloning impossible?

"Well Eu is actually a living gene that runs through us. When separated from something with a conscience, us, it grows by itself when added to tissue. I-I mean they actually started out as cute little buggers. Like little white blobs but they grew at a quick pace. When the scientists found out they didn't have a good conscience, they attempted to terminate them."

"A-Attempted?" Matthew asked hesitantly, he gulped worriedly and sat on his hands to stop them from shaking.

"It didn't work and in the fuss we escaped, but they did too. Now they are running around wild causing who knows what kind of trouble. I hate this city, I hate their people, and I hate to say this, but we have to save it. I don't say that kind of thing ever."

"B-but it's against the law here to do that-" Alfred squawked but Alistair interrupted him.

"Fuck the police," He said furrowing his brow at Alfred, "we have gifts given to us for some reason, why NOT use them. The police don't have anything that can stop us. You're either with us or you're not."

It was silent in the living room for a long while. Alfred looked down at his lap and gulped, breathing in a deep breath. "It isn't good for Matryoshka to hold their powers in, it slowly starts to kill them," said Jana walking into the room with her own mug of tea. She smiled at Matthew and Alfred before sitting beside Alistair, "this government knows that, so they do their best to stop us from using our abilities. What they don't know though is that they really can't. They need us, and despite the mutual dislike we have; we need to save them."

"How though? We'd be identified right away!" Alfred said.

"There is something great about cosplay Alfred. Something wonderful you can do with costumes and makeup." Jana said he face lighting up.

"So we'd have disguises?" Matthew asked, looking a bit quizzical. He looked over at his brother and knew he was already going to accept the idea of being a super hero. "Wh-what are your guy's powers anyways?"

"Yes disguises…" Jana said smiling wide, "I can take care of the costumes."

"And we can fly. That's about all we can do." Alistair said sighing.

"Seamus can hear emotions. He really gets upset sometimes. Sappy that boy." Jana said smirking.

"Hear emotions? How does he do that?" Matthew asked.

"We don't know." They both said bluntly.

"Sometimes I accidentally cut thing's, and Jana can throw bloody far… Dylan can block and move around quickly. Arthur… Arthur is just a prissy princess." Alistair said shaking his head at the thought of his brother.

Alfred scoffed and shook his head too, "tell me about it. How do you live with him?"

"You don't, you just cope. But common you two he isn't always a prissy princess." Jana said with a sigh, giving small glares at the both of them. Alistair looked away and Alfred shrugged. "The important thing we need to know right now is that you two are going to join and help out…"

"I'll help, do you think it'll calm these forsaken alarms down?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah it should help yeh out." Alistair said, he then looked over at Matthew. Matt was looking down. He looked very hesitant but eventually nodded.

"Matt can become invisible and move things around. He can read minds too!" Alfred said smiling.

"I can't read minds Alfred, I can read strings of thought but not minds."

"You can read minds," Jana said with a small smile. "You have to practice, and eventually you'll reach that level. Alfred what can you do?"

"I'm just really strong."

"And he can run really face, jump really high, his skin is so thick bullets only make bruises, and well; scare the living day lights out of people if he gets mad enough." Alfred pouted at his brother.

"I said I was sorry Mattie…"

"It's ok, you mentioned practicing. For me I understand how I would but what about you guys? Or Alfred?" Matthew asked Jana, she smiled widely and laughed.

"There's fully abandoned parts of this city, where do you think we've been hiding out? Walmart?" She cackled and ended up snorting a little bit, when she did though he face became bright red. "O-oh uhm… Anyways, I'll handle the gathering money with Dylan and Seamus if you want. Food's easy to come by and we get loads of money."

"I'm out of a job anyways…" Alfred said pouting, "I help out the owner of this place just to live here… He's Matryoshka but is completely against using his powers as far as I know…"

Alistair nodded and the room was quiet for a long while. A sudden thump from the other room and squawking alerted them. Alfred got up and raised an eyebrow at the others before walking down the hall to his bedroom door. He winced at the sudden loud music that began to play randomly. What station was this? He furrowed his brow and opened the door, only to close it again when the blasts of sound hit his ears in full force.

"No Seamus turn it down Alfred has sensitive ears!" He heard Arthur yell over the noise, Seamus said something about him not coming in because of the sound, then Dylan's cackling. Alfred suddenly worried for Arthur's life and with a trembling hand he opened the door and barreled into the room successfully smashing his stereo to bits. It was cheap anyways so it didn't matter.

Alfred's ears rung as he turned around to glare at the three guys in his room. He took in the sight of a sheepish Seamus and Dylan sitting on top of a very disgruntled Arthur. Seamus said something but Alfred couldn't hear him, the ringing was really loud. He furrowed his brow and shook his head. Arthur looked at him pleadingly, so he looked at his older brother who moved off of him. Alfred turned around and picked up his ruined stereo. He dropped it into a trashcan as the ringing began to dissipate.

"What did you say Seamus?" Alfred asked and turned to face the teen. He smiled, hesitantly.

"I asked if you were gonna marry Arthur."

Alfred stared at Seamus for a long time, just a simple blank stare. He then turned to look at Arthur questioningly, then back at Seamus. "What brought this on?"

Arthur shrugged and shook his head, "they just suddenly started asking me random bloody shit. Then they turned annoying music on and Dylan sat on me! Seriously Dylan! Sitting on me, I honestly thought you were more mature than that!"

Dylan smirked and scratched his cheek happily, a deep chuckle coming out of his throat. Seamus then out of the blue ran into Alfred. Alfred blinked completely unphased by the small teen. He looked down as Seamus clutched his nose and groaninng. Alfred snorted and began to laugh at the teen's stupidity. Dylan ran over completely worried, so did Arthur.

"Seamus are you stupid?!" Arthur exclaimed as Seamus sat up. The small boy had blood dripping from the hand that clutched his nose. "You don't just running into this oaf with all of your force! He has like metal skin or something!"

"Ah thunk Ah figured thah out.." Seamus said, removing his hand. "I-is it brohkun?"

Alfred turned and grabbed the tissue box on his nightstand, he knelt down in front of Seamus and allowed Dylan to remove the blood that fell out of his nose. "Nah you just really smacked your face hard. Why'd you do that anyways? Kinda dumb if you ask me…"

"Seamus is unpredictable. He used to be all proper and pleasant to be around, til we moved to a big city. I guess all the screaming emotions got to him." Dylan said, receiving a loud 'hey' from Seamus.

"I did it because I wasn't to see what would happen." Seamus said, looking kinda proud of himself.

"You're a real nut case kid." Alfred said, he looked at Arthur who shrugged.

"He probably did it to get out of the question you asked him." Dylan proposed, Alfred nodded; accepting that answer because it was better than the one Seamus had given. Jana walked into the door way and raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"What the fuck 'appened here?"

_"Ah, I'm ready to burst out;  
Catch every part of me  
Ah, with both your hands,  
Catch me for me"_

* * *

**Did you like it? REVEIW!**

**If you saw an error in spelling, please tell me!**


	6. I WILL Go Out With You

**HEY! SORRY! **

**I haven't had internet and just got it back. My apologizes for the short wait.**

**WARNING!: This story has a stupid city with stupid people, malexmale in later chapters, USUK, PruCan, etc. **

**THIS IS OF IMPORTANCE!:**** I will be introducing an OC in this chapter. It is SCOTLANDxOC, I didn't exactly know who to pair him with, so I just made someone. Please do not make bad remarks on her if you feel she's stupid or annoying, she's actually meant to be kind of annoying. If you do feel I could fix her in any way though, do tell me.**

**NOT TO ALL GRAMMAR NAZI'S: Help! If you see something wrong tell me I'll attempt to fix it ASAP**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

_"Um, well..._  
_Listen a little - it's something important_  
_Kalinka? Malinka?_  
_Just pinch my cheek_  
_It's just that I can't control myself_  
_Should we do more fantastic things?"_

Chapter Five: I **Will** Go Out With You

Alfred stared at Arthur from behind his glasses as the Brit sipped the to-go coffee mug in his cold hands. Of course it wasn't coffee in the mug though; the Brit had proclaimed a while back that he despised that 'distasteful' liquid. He much preferred tea, same with his siblings. Alfred breathed watching him sit quietly on the bench beside him. They hadn't spoken at all really, just being near each other made them feel better.

Arthur had moved out about 3 weeks ago, and Alfred had been going crazy. Apparently he'd become accustomed to Arthur's nagging and so forth, and now that he was gone Alfred felt like his daily routine was all kinds of screwed up. When the Brit had appeared out of the blue this morning, Alfred couldn't help but smile; feeling as if his sanity had returned to him. He felt better when he was in the presents of him, like he was whole again.

"So how are you and your siblings holding up?" Alfred asked, averting his gaze to his own to-go coffee mug. He hadn't touched it.

"Good… I brought some books to Seamus the other day to keep him calm. He hasn't done much but read lately." Arthur said, looking at Alfred. It was his turn to stare. The American looked like he was fighting a battle really. He'd almost crushed him in a hug this morning; AFTER he'd banged on the door until he woke up. Arthur at times like those wished he had a phone. The alarm would have surely woken the sensitive eared man up with no second to spare.

_"He's so handsome…" _Arthur thought, a raging blush formed on his cheeks. It wasn't wrong to admire another man. He gulped quickly looking down at his tea. _"But he's stupid and immature and-"_

"I want to go out with you. On a date," Alfred said suddenly, "I don't know how to date or anything but I want to date you." Arthur's ears became raging red as he stared intently at his tea, as if it had all the answers he needed.

"Wh-what will we do?" Arthur asked hesitantly. He slowly looked up at Alfred who had a thoughtful face. The other smiled widely and stood up.

"Let's go see a movie. You like movies right?"

"N-not really…" Arthur said. Alfred nodded and hummed in thought. He smiled once again.

"Common! I know what we can do!" He grabbed Arthur and pulled the Brit along with him. The smaller man sputtered and squawked at Alfred as he was pulled along, but never actually tried to break away. Arthur blushed at the warmth of Alfred's iron grip. He smiled, telling that Alfred was being careful with his strength. This was going to be a long day…

* * *

Walking into the restraint Arthur took a seat at the booth with Alfred. Alfred smiled widely at him, which made Arthur blush. Maybe all of this was sudden, who asks someone out just randomly? Well the question is who accepts? That would be Arthur, yup. He felt embarrassed now that he'd thought about it, but it wasn't really his fault was it? Alfred was very sly! The smile on Alfred's face just continued to be there, smiling at Arthur as if this was the best thing ever.

"I hope you like Asian food." Alfred said as a happy Japanese man came over. He looked surprised to see Alfred, but joyful.

"Hello Alfred it is good to finally see you again." The waiter said, pulling his order pad from his apron pocket.

"Hi Kiku," Alfred smiled fondly at the Asian. "Kiku this is my friend Arthur Kirkland. He's really annoying, but fun to hang out with." Arthur kicked Alfred's leg from under the table, keeping a smiling face. Alfred pouted at Arthur.

"Pleasure to meet you; I am always happy to meet another of Alfred's friends." Kiku said. "Anyway, what would you like to order?"

"I'll have the special!" Alfred announced happily.

"What is the special?" Arthur asked.

"Ah it's 'Mum's Chicken'," Kiku said, he smiled at Arthur, "It's just chicken legs with Asian spices; Alfred enjoys it." Arthur nodded.

"I think I'll try that," Arthur said. Kiku nodded and took the rest of their order before walking away. "You seem to know this place well, well I guess I already knew that… but… still. You worked ehre right? I can't really…"

"Know for sure? Yea, I worked here. It's the place where the robbery went on…" Alfred said, Arthur nodded knowingly to him. Alfred smiled wide and took his hand gently.

Arthur blushed, but didn't pull his hand away. Alfred smile was beaming on him and he fiddled with his fork while his hand was held. This was embarrassing but he couldn't bring himself to pull away. Alfred turned his hand, rubbing Arthur's palm with his thumb. He laughed at Arthur' red face. Arthur looked over at him and simply huffed in an annoyed way.

"Do you know where I can get glasses Alfred? I tried getting myself breakfast, but they told me I wasn't allowed to order there…" Arthur said with a deep sigh. Alfred frowned.

"Yea, we can go get some… I'm sorry Artie, I hadn't even thought about that before you left… Usually Matt takes care of that kind of thing…"

"It's ok," Arthur smiled, "It isn't your fault. It was just really annoying…"

"I fully understand," Alfred said, breaking out into a big smile wen Kiku came over with their food and drinks.

* * *

"How about these?" Alfred asked placing a pair of bright green framed glasses on Arthur's face. He snorted and Arthur frowned pulling them off.

"No Alfred those look absolutely fake," Arthur said looking over them before placing them back. He grabbed a pair of silver rimmed glassed and put them on. He smiled at his reflection before turning to Alfred.

"Perfect!" Alfred said with a big smile. Arthur blushed them continued scanning the display, "Looking for some for your fam?"

"Yeah… Jana has really wanted to explore the more populated areas than just the random anime conventions and so forth."

"I understand," Alfred said, "We can also find them some new clothing. The guy that works here makes clothing. He's really good at it too, Matt is his friend I guess…" Alfred turned around and looked at a door in the back. "FRANCIS! HEY FRAAAANNNNNCCCIIIIIISSSS!"

The door slammed open and a frowning man came out. He sighed when he spotted the smiling boy. "What do you want Alfred? Is Matthew with you? I need to speak with him about something…"

"No… but if you can," Alfred pointed Arthur out to the Frenchmen, "Help Arthur get new clothing for him and his siblings...?"

Instantly the frenchman perked up. He looked over at the blonde, then smiled. He walked over to him and examined this knew specimen. Arthur sputtered and quickly stepped away from this man. Alfred smiled and patted his back comfortingly. The brit didn't seem to lighten up though.

"Do not worry cher," Francis said,"Matryoshka are treated well here in my studio. Concidering I am one myself… I assume Alfred has told you what I do?"

"No…" Arthur said looking up at Alfred. Alfred laughed lightly and scratched the back of his head. "What do you do other than make clothing…"

"I make clothing that suits us, such as Alfred here. His coat, I made it. If he didn't have one made by me, when he puts the coat on it'd rip! Sometimes he can be in such a rush he doesn't focus. Now he is more careful though with pants and shirts, but sometimes he will come in and have me alter them so they won't get ruined."

"So you could make… make clothing for me and my siblings?" Arthur asked quizzically, Francis nodded.

"Matthew, Alfred brother, I've made clothing that disappears with him, so he won't get in trouble for scaring people. Then I have given him jewelry that he can focus his energy in so he disappears less often." Francis said, "I am sure I can work with you…"

Arthur seemed very hesitant at first, before he nodded and fallowed Francis into the back room. Alfred held his hand and smiled reassuringly at him, Arthur gave a small smile back to him. In the back room the scent of roses was very strong. Arthur knew there was a lot of roses and other plants in the front and outside, but back here there were so many…

Arthur went over to a rose and touched it gently, careful of its thorns. He bent down and smelled it, then smiled. It was nice, he'd always loved flowers; even thought it was really girly to like them. He felt Alfred squeeze his hand gently and he looked up to see him smiling softly. Francis stood impatiently by a stand. Arthur let go of Alfred's hand and went to stand on the stool. When he did Francis looked at him expectantly.

"Common now, show me what your gift is." Francis said. Arthur looked at Alfred nervously. Alfred walked over and took Arthur's jacket, placing it on a table.

Arthur stared at the Frenchman before hesitantly unbuttoning the shirt he wore. The man seemed unbothered by this though so Arthur supposed it was ok. He pulled his shirt off and clutched it tightly before turning around to let Francis see his back. On Arthur's back were two thin slits, unnoticeable unless you focused really hard on them. Under the skin there were things twitching, honestly it was a little gross until Arthur let out those twitching things.

Alfred stared in wonder as the white feathers furled out of Arthur's back. They were pure white and simply beautiful. Francis also seemed very entranced in the white of them. With the spotlight on Arthur and the roses around him, he looked like an angel. Alfred blushed and tried to divert his attention but failed. Arthur looked over his shoulder at them, an annoyed look on his face. He obviously was not amused with just standing there.

"Wow," Francis said reaching out and touching the base of the wings gently. Alfred immediately went to pull Francis away but it was too late. Arthur spun around and his fist collided right into Francis' face.

Alfred let Francis learn from mistake, so he watched at Arthur kicked him and rendered him helpless. Alfred blushed a deep red as he watched this merciless side of Arthur, then shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking of weird things right now. The first time he'd touched Arthur's wings, the guy was twitching and trembling. He wasn't comfortable with people even looking at his wings. Arthur had told Alfred at some point he was scared when people touched his wings.

Alfred went over and took Arthur's hands, helping the man calm down," Arthur, Arthur it's ok. Shh look at me…" He held Arthur's face and saw his manic terrified eyes. He suddenly felt very guilty, "Hey… It's me, It'll be ok…" Arthur suddenly began to cry, trembling. He hugged Alfred and tried not to sob, so he just stood there with his face in Alfred's chest. "Do you want me to call someone? Should we come back a different time?" Arthur nodded.

Alfred took off his jacket and wrapped it around Arthur, letting him fold his wings back up. Arthur buried his face in it as Alfred sat him in a chair. Alfred went over to help Francis up from the floor, thankfully he wasn't that badly injured. Alfred made sure his brother's friend wasn't upset either. Instead Francis had an air of understanding. As soon as he was up he quickly went over and said an apology to Arthur. Arthur didn't say anything back.

"We'll be back Francis… I'm sorry Arthur freaked out I should have explained this to you…"

"No it's ok Alfred. Please do come back so I can help with make proper clothing for him." Alfred nodded at Francis and helped Arthur get dressed again.

* * *

As Alfred walked with Arthur he had a great sense of guilt over him, "I'm sorry…" He said. He'd taken Arthur out to have fun! Not to scare the shit out of him! Alfred shook his head and gripped Arthur's hand lightly. Arthur looked up at him, then squeezed his hand tightly.

"I had a good day. Yeah that last part was bad but…" Arthur took a sigh, "I need to work on getting used to people touching my wings… Its just…"

"I know… Where is your place anyways? We've been walking for hours…"

"Take a left." Arthur said silently.

They walked for another few hours; by the way the sky was getting darker Alfred feared he may not be able to return home tonight. The area they were in was ghostly silent, no life was found in this area and Alfred found it soothing in a scary way. The further they went into this abandoned part of the city, the less his Alarms blared. He furrowed his brows as they seemed to cross through a sound proof barrier, well some sort of barrier. Arthur smiled at him, which calmed him down a bit.

"This is it…" Arthur said, leading him into a tall old brick building. It must have been an old hotel, it definitely wasn't an apartment building though.

As soon as they were in the lobby area Alistair, who was sitting on a couch, looked up at them. His eyes narrowed at Alfred, before he slowly turned back to his book. Arthur let go of Alfred's hand and walked over to his brother. He placed black rimmed glasses on him. Alistair blinked suddenly, then took the glasses off of his face. Arthur smiled and told his brother what they did, then how he'd gotten a pair for all of them.

"So yeh wasted our food money on something else? Something we don't exactly need?" Alistair said, narrowing his eyes further but towards Arthur this time. Arthur gulped and looked down.

"Technically we do need them, I went into a fast food pace today to get myself breakfast, but because I was Matryoshka they told me I wasn't allowed to order there. With these people won't know… They'll hide our eyes better…" Arthur said, stepping away from his elder brother.

"Alright then," Alistair said. The elder stood up, placing a bookmark in the book. He looked behind Arthur to Alfred.

Alfred stared at the other man for a long while, but Alistair's dark green eyes never were fazed. Alfred suddenly felt very angry at this man. Arthur seemed to understand what Alistair was doing so he reached out to stop him but before he could the elder jumped on top of the coffee table and into the air. Alfred jumped back at his pitch black wings burst out of the holes in the back of the shirt. Alistair flew forward, bringing his arm up to the light. Alfred stood in wonder at his arm became long and sharp. Like a sword.

Suddenly out of nowhere someone jumped infront of him. Alfred blinked a few times, before noticing the girl. It wasn't Jana, he knew that for sure. She had long black hair and was slim. She blocked Alistair's move with ease, as if it was absolutely nothing! She hummed lightly; a spark came out of nowhere and made some sort of shield. Alistair furrowed his brow, only making her laugh lightly. She voiced a small tune, and a transparent sword formed into her grasp.

She blocked every move, fighting back like it was some sort of game. Alistair was becoming more annoyed by the second. He gave out a frustrated growl, slashing furiously at her. She blocked it with another wave of sparks, like they were a weapon. When Alistair's arm collided this time, a spark shot through the silver. He jerked back and shook his arm, it forming back into a fleshy limb. He glared at the girl for a long time before giving a whiney kind of noise. The girl giggled, her weapons disappearing.

She smiled, her weapons disappearing. She walked over to Alistair, nothing omitting from her mouth. She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled his chest. Alistair simply patted her head awkwardly. When she let go, she glanced over at Alfred, and he blinked. She smiled and went over; she waved at him, like it was completely normal to have visitors. Arthur quickly made his way back over to Alfred, taking his hand possessively.

"Alfred this is Noelle… Alistair met her a while ago…" Arthur said, staring at the girl. Alfred observed her. She was tall, probably older than him. Her eyes were an amethyst purple, which was very interesting. "She doesn't talk, but my brother seems to understand her fine. She helps us with money…"

"Her voice is her weapon, it can influence people," Alistair said, walking over. Noelle didn't look amused that she was being explained to other people like a pet, "She can also use the ripples in the air from her voice to create a shield or form temporary weapons." He took Noelle's hand with a boed expression, then tried to pull her away. She gave an annoyed look, but gave in and fallowed with a noiseless sound.

"Oh," Alfred said, just now actually coming out of his shock. He looked at Arthur, before pulling his phone out of his pocket, "I'm staying here tonight by the way. People would see how my eyes glow in the dark so…"

"It's ok there's a a lot of rooms so-"

"I'm sleeping with you Arthur." Alfred said bluntly. Arthur got an annoyed expression but didn't say anything else. "Why'd they attack anyways?"

"Alistair was just trying to see how you would react, you failed by the way. Noelle was bored I suppose, she likes to mess with Alistair. She follows him around everywhere… Like a puppy dog. I don't think Alistair really cares though."

"Do you think they like eachother?"

"I have no idea, but I suppose it's possible. That'd be annoying though. I can't imagine my brother like that…"

"Yeah me either, that sound weird!" Alfred scrunched up his face as if he'd smelled something really bad.

"ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDD!" came a screaming voice, suddenly something slammed into his chest, only to fall back on the floor as it it'd hit a stone wall. The form giggled on the floor, before Dylan ran out of the room and helped him.

"Sorry, he suddenly freaked out and went screaming." Dylan said, Arthur snorted and helped pick up the younger brother.

"He sure does like running into me." Alfred said raising an was a little creeped out by the teens constant cackling. Was he that insaine? "Arthur what's wrong with him?"

"He went out with me in the city today… All the emotions and feelings get to him, he'll be ok tomorrow…" Dylan said, holding his younger brother close as the teen began to sob uncontrollably. Jana hurried out of another doorway and ran over, she gently took him from Dylan before heading into another area of the building. "He's quite touchy right now."

_"Pain, hurt, but no, don't cry_  
_Parade? Marade?_  
_Just clap some more_  
_Wait, you say, wait, wait_  
_Before we drop to just one..."_

* * *

**Good? Next chapter will be good too.**


	7. Making Love? No, no

**In the beginning of this chapter there is romance, but don't get to happy. **

**WARNING!: MALExMALE, UsUk, ScotlandxOC, A stupid city. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**NOTE TO ALL GRAMMAR NAZI'S: Help! If you see something wrong tell me and I'll attempt fixing it as soon as I can!**

* * *

_"You and me, rendezvous?_  
_Rendezvous? Rendezvous?_  
_Oh, or out on a hopping adventure?_  
_With a crooked gait, one-two, one-two"_

Chapter Six: Make Love? No, no

It was late, Alfred knew that; this didn't mean anything though. Arthur was beside him and he could just feel his warmth. Alfred couldn't hear the alarms, so he KNEW he could get a peaceful nights rest but he just couldn't! At first yeah he fell right asleep, but now; there was no way. The brit beside him was fast asleep. The moonlight from the window was hitting Arthur's head. It made his hair glow and the exposed skin on his neck look so soft. Alfred gulped and hesitantly placed his hand on the brit's neck. It was soft…

He moved his hand away and scooted closer, feeling a little braver. He bent his head down and inhaled his smell. His smell was of mint, tea, city, and somehow a forest. Alfred gulped again, hesitantly trailing his arm up to wrap it around Arthur's waist. He breathed in, just letting Arthur's scent fill his nostrils. He really shouldn't be doing this; did he even know Arthur all that much? Yeah… yes Alfred did know Arthur. Arthur knew him too, maybe not everything was accessible but YES he knew him.

"Alfred…?" Alfred heard the brit say, he instantly began to move away quickly only for Arthur to grip the hand around his waist.

Arthur turned around to face Alfred, blushing deeply. Alfred noted he looked absolutely beautiful in this lighting. Arthur hesitantly and slowly brought Alfred's hand to his face. He saw him gulp, obviously embarrassed by how much affection he was showing Alfred. He let the hand caress his face gently. Arthur was nervous, right now Alfred's hand was being so gently; it made his chest swell up in excitement.

Alfred slowly moved on top of Arthur, still petting his face. He just wanted to LOOK at him. To admire him in every way he could! Alfred leaned down and hesitantly placed a kiss on Arthur's lips. It was chaste, a new feeling to Alfred. Arthur blinked and blushed; he stared at Alfred who seemed so kind. His eyes were glowing that azure color and it made Arthur feel like his heart had stopped beating. He shouldn't be letting Alfred continue, but he didn't have the will to stop him. He didn't even want to stop.

Alfred kissed Arthur again, and again. His heart was swelling the more his hands glided over him. Alfred pulled his shirt off and helped Arthur with his. They both sat up and stared at each other for a long time. The deep green of Arthur's eyes was glowing softly, such a beautiful sight that made Alfred hold the brit's face. He leaned forward and placed gentle kisses around Arthur's eyes. Arthur blushed deeply, but smiled. Alfred was just flattering him now.

"Can… Can I?" Alfred asked hesitantly, unsure if he should even consider it. Arthur's ears became red and he sputted lightly with extreme embarrassment; he didn't refuse though.

After a while Arthur slowly began to nod, Alfred smiled and wrapped his arms around him. Alfred traced his hands up and down Arthur's back, the sensitive skin there twitched. Alfred watched Arthur's reactions as he did this, the brit didn't look so happy at first but he didn't say anything. Slowly Alfred felt the skin pull back, and watched as the wings unfurled themselves. Alfred kissed Arthur, moving his hands elsewhere so that he wouldn't upset him.

Alfred traced up and down the angel's sides, kissing him every once in a while. He just admired how beautiful this moment was. Arthur reached up and wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, pulling him closer for their lips to lock. Alfred kissed Arthur, pulling him close so that both of their bodies touched; only stopping once every few times for air. Arthur took in a deep breath, his wings trembling behind him.

Arthur was getting hot, hot and his pajama pants were becoming uncomfortable to have on. He gulped as Alfred laid him back. It wasn't comfortable with his wings, but he got used to it. He was too focused on the way Alfred trailed kisses down him neck to even care really. He combed fingers through the American's dark blonde hair and gave a content sigh. This sucking and kissing was driving his mind into confusion.

Arthur squeaked and squeezed his legs together around Alfred's head as the man had begun to peal his pants off. Alfred looked up and smiled before kissing the untouched skin under his belly button. Arthur slowly relaxed his legs again and let Alfred continue. Alfred hummed and traced his hand across his inner thigh. Arthur leaned his head back and groaned, anywhere he touched would light on fire. Alfred slowly began to pull his pajama pants off…

"Arthur," came a voice from the door. It was Dylan.

Both men froze and looked over at the door, wide eyed and surprised. Dylan looked equally surprised and sputtered before slamming the door closed. Alfred quickly scooted away from the brit who wasted no time redressing himself and hiding under his blanket. Alfred blushed furiously and stood up off the bed, when Dylan came back in, his own face a bright scarlet. He looked at Alfred before climbing onto the bed and shaking Arthur. Alfred looked away quickly and grabbed his shirt, walking to a different side of the room.

"Arthur, I uhm…"

"It's ok Dylan…" Arthur said emerging from the blankets. He hugged his brother close, letting him tremble and shake.

"Arthur they… Arthur they wouldn't stop…" Alfred heard Dylan whimper. Arthur looked at him apologetically but he understood. He nodded and left the room after gathering his items of clothing.

That was a total bummer. You are never to be interrupted when you're in a sexual mojo situation. Alfred held his anger, but he was really upset right now. He sighed and walked around looking for a nice room. When he did find one he turned the heat on and cleaned up a bit. He was restless though, so there was no use trying to sleep. He looked at his phone, 7 am. He might as well just stay up.

Alfred walked back out into the hall and went downstairs to the lobby area he'd seen before retreating to bed. He walked down there to see Alistair already up. Maybe he hadn't even fallen asleep. Alistair looked up, examining the American. Alistair sighed and looked back at his book, shaking his head a bit before snickering.

"Can't even get a good shag in before the world curses you, now can yah?" he laughed. Alfred furrowed his brow.

"At least I can ALMOST get banged." He said flatly, crossing his arms. Alistair was silent for a long while, then he snapped his book closed and turned around. His green eyes glaring angrily at him, but it wasn't intimidating by the blush that went down his neck and up to his ears.

"How do yeh know if I bang or not, it really doesn't concern yeh now does et."

"No it doesn't, just like it doesn't concern you if I do or not."

Alistair rolled his eyes, before standing up. "How go are you in a good fight?" He asked suddenly. Alfred blinked and shrugged, he honestly didn't know. "Well, let's find out what exactly you can do…" With that Alistair took his shirt off and let his wings out.

Alfred gulped but nodded taking his coat off. He watched as Alistair jumped into the air again and came soaring down towards him. Alistair arm was already a sharp silver, and he raised it above his head to come down and slice it on Alfred's arms. Alfred new when the cold silver collided with his arm, but it was more like a cat scratch that bled slightly; he assumed to a normal human their arm would be severed off. Alistair stared in surprise that he'd failed to even injure this man. Alfred smiled happily before gripping Alistair's sword arm and spinning around in a circle before letting him fly.

Alfred got a buzz and stared at Alistair as he stood up slowly, grunting unhappily. He shot a glare at Alfred before gingerly touching his shoulder. Alfred frowned and went over immediately, his buzz gone as complete worry covered his features. Alistair rolled his eyes before sighing deeply. He stared at the American, scooting away from him as if to say, 'don't touch me right now'.

"Wow, pretty strong… I can't help you in training considering my shoulder is out of place and hurts like fuck."

"I'm sorry…" Alfred said looking ashamed of himself. Alistair shook his head.

"I can help you with that… Don't be sorry, I'm the one who wanted to see how strong you were. Well Arthur hadn't been kidding… Jana will help me with this I'll be ok." Alistair said, he folded his wings back in, wincing and stopping immediately when it hurt to do so, "What happened up there? Dylan was screaming last night… He was incoherent so I suppose that's what interrupted you. What'd Dylan say?"

"He said 'they wouldn't stop'," Alfred said, suddenly feeling awkward, "How'd you know-"

"I'm the older brother I know everything."

"What… did Dylan mean when he said that?" Alfred asked, trying to change the subject.

"When we were all locked up, Dylan was held separately from us for reasons only Dylan knows." Alistair said quietly. "We don't… know why he was placed separately, but we think it's because he reacted faster than us… They probably tortured him more than us… I really don't know…"

"Do you think Arthur knows?"

"No, when Dylan is like this he's very quiet and only babbles things you don't understand…" Alfred nodded understandingly.

"If you don't mind me asking… What did they do to you?" Alistair looked at Alfred surprised then looked away silently. He stayed like that for a while, "Sorry… I shouldn't have asked…"

Alistair didn't say anything, but he left the room swiftly, his black wings dragging across the ground. Alfred crossed his arms and shook his head. He was really stupid sometimes! Asking such a personal question to someone he didn't even know! He really should think more clearly before he opened his mouth.

Alfred hustled back up the stairs to Arthur's room. His brow furrowed as he slowly opened the door. Arthur looked up and put a finger up to his lips to tell Alfred to stay quiet. Dylan's head was resting in his lap; the man's face was red and his eyes puffy from tears. Arthur looked at Alfred apologetic again, but Alfred only smiled.

"Sorry…" he said silently.

"It's alright. I understand, I mean usually it's me going to my brother but yeah…" Arthur smiled at Alfred.

"Thanks… he just… I know he's older than me but sometimes he acts so dependent that it makes me wonder. I especially wonder why he comes to me to find comfort…"

"Well he can't go to Seamus, that kid wouldn't be any help… I think Alistair wouldn't exactly know how to react… Jana… Well I think your brother is a gentleman and won't climb in bed with a lady like that. Arthur, you are probably the best person for this job… how often does he…"

"Not often is it this bad, but he is restless most of the time…" Arthur said with a sigh, petting his brother's hair gently. "He's really tense… If he would just let his wings out it'd be better but he's more hesitant than me."

"Stimulate the skin and let them come out on their own…"

"I can't do that to Dylan… That's how _they _got our wings to come out…"

"I'm sure they didn't do it kindly… you should try it… but do it gently…"

Arthur nodded slightly, sticking his hand through the holds in the back of the shirt to gently rub the area between the shoulder blades. Dylan furrowed his brows and clung to Arthur, but calmed down after a minute or two. The wings were very slow to come out, as if they were so scared to show themselves. When they did though Arthur smiled and very gently massaged his brothers muscles; they twitched, but in a way Dylan looked relieved.

"You should go before he wakes up. He'd be embarrassed." Arthur said, Alfred nodded then placed a chaste kiss on Arthur's cheek.

"Don't think we are finished Arthur. I'll be back in your bed very soon." Alfred said, Arthur blushed wildly and Alfred swiftly left the room before he was hit with a pillow.

_"Down with a sickness?_  
_Show me your song!_  
_See how today..._  
_I'm still a patched up, crazy matryoshka!"_

* * *

**I'm sorry, I'm so weak. I love making people in stories sad.**

**Please review! And if you found any mistakes tell me!**


	8. Lets Loose The Clothing

**Another chapter!**

**Please point out things if they are wrong!**

**WARNING!: Slight scotlandxoc, FrancexScotland, there is smut. There is a stupid city int his story, bad grammar/spelling, USUK, PruCan, Uk Bro's, 2p characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia.**

* * *

_"If you please, dance more and more  
Kalinka? Malinka?  
Just play the chord  
What should I do about such feelings?  
Can't you tell me? Just a little?"_

Chapter Seven: Let's Loose The Clothing

Alistair grumbled unhappily as he stood in the back room watching his siblings be measured on this podium thing by this MAN. He was not amused by this at all. Seamus was bawling by the time _Francis_ was done. Alfred was holding a slightly shaken Arthur. Jana and Dylan sat together on a couch. Jana held Seamus close as he got off the stand and soothingly rubbed his back.

The Frenchman, who simply made his blood boil, looked at him expectantly. Alistair slowly went over, looking over at his siblings, "You guys can go get ice cream or something. Here…" he pulled his wallet out and gave the money to Jana who nodded and smiled. Seamus calmed down thankfully, starting to talk a little bit as they walked out. Alistair turned back around to look at the Frenchman, his eyes narrowing as he went and stood on the podium.

The Frenchman watching him closely and took his shirt once it as off. Alistair growled when a hand was placed on his back. Francis slowly massaged his muscles and Alistair couldn't help but relax. Slowly the black wings came out, he shivered when the Frenchman began to measure him. His soft calloused hands across that area on his back just really screwed him up. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath feeling his anxiety rise through the roof. He growled again when the hand went a little to close to the base of the limb.

Alistair turned around sharply with a raised fist with the full intent of beating the shit out of him. Of course this man had to be fast though, tight roots wrapped around his arms and legs. Alistair thrashed and growled angrily, trying to use his own ability to break free; his muscles wouldn't tighten up though. Alistair glared furiously at him baring his teeth angrily, but staring into his blue eyes made him freeze. His muscles seemed to melt and Francis stared back in surprise.

Alistair was freaked out; it was like he couldn't look away. His body trembled as the Frenchman stared at him curiously before patting his head. Alistair shook his head and narrowed his eyes at the man, no longer frightened by him. Francis went around and began to once again massage the muscles gently. Alistair took a deep breath.

"Honestly, I won't hurt you. You're just like your siblings," Francis said. Alistair glared at the wall but suddenly jerked when the Frenchman began caressing the thin skin around the base of his wing, "Ah, right where I assumed it'd be. These things really are a weak spot too."

"Please do not touch that area," Alistair said, cursing himself when he noted his trembling voice. He could feel the man smirk, it made him have goose bumps.

"We cher," the man said. Alistair grimaced at being call 'dear', but said nothing. He was just overly annoyed right now. Francis came back around and looked him in the eyes again. Alistair glanced, just GLANCED, before he began pulling his legs together. "I believe we are done," then Alistair was placed down and released from the binds.

He simply chuckled as Alistair sank to the floor. Alistair blushed wildly, god he was acting so out of character; time to get your shits back together. He glared at the Frenchman who turned around and wrote things down. Alistair growled, standing up slowly and going up behind him. He looked at the paper he was writing on. Francis ripped off a piece and handed it to him.

"Your number?" Alistair said, he felt drunk.

"Yeah, you have some interesting eyes. I'd like to see them, and you again-"

Alistair slammed the note on the table and tackled the Frenchman in a wild rage. Kissing him; just getting angrier by the second, despite the attempts to calm himself. Francis quickly answered back b wrapping vines around Alistair. The scot glowered at him, but the Frenchmen only laughed. Alistair jerked at the vines but nothing seemed to work to get loose. His pants were getting uncomfortably tight on him, damn who knew he liked being tied up. He certainly didn't know.

Francis disappeared behind him and traced his hand down Alistair's back. The scot growled as he massaged him, the touch was to masterful; like he'd been working with his hands all of his life. Alistair let out a deep groan when the Frenchman's hand traced over the bulge in his pants. He then felt his body sinking further to the ground, and he trembled. He would never admit that though. Alistair rocked his hips forward against the hand, only to snap his head around and glare when the Frenchman removed his hand. His eyes were dark and burning in a way that meant he'd willing kill him. Francis laughed.

"You are quite eager…" Francis whispered darkly, making Alistair's skin twitch. He felt Francis pull his pants down, and Alistair sighed in relief feeling less restricted by the jeans. Francis laughed then leaned down and placed kisses on the sensitive skin on Alistair's back.

He jumped and shook as the soft warmth touched his back. Alistair groaned and sunk much further onto the ground. His wings trembled as long worked fingers combed through them. He whimpered and hid his face in his arms. This was embarrassing.

Alistair's head flung up when he felt a something wet enter him. He clenched up, suddenly very unsure of this situation. Francis shushed him, massaging his back. He flushed deeper, if that was possible. Francis kissed his back and hummed happily. Chuckling at the soft mewls that came out of Alistair right now. It was a sharp contrast to the angry growls he'd worked with at first. It excited the Frenchman though, because every time he found a good spot the scot would growl and jerk unhappily.

"So sweet," Francis clicked, thrusting his fingers back into the scot. Alistair's head flung up and he gave a guttural growl, but it was more of a groan. Francis smiled, pulling his fingers out and wiping them off.

"Wha…t?" Alistair questioned, looking back at the other man angrily for stopping his menstruations. He'd been so close too.

"Don't worry cher!" he said happily unbuttoning how own pants. Alistair flung his head away from him, growling.

"Don't call me that!" he hissed pulling weakly at the vines. He stiffened suddenly as he felt Francis slide into him. He winces and basically slammed his head on the floor, it was a bit too fast. "Slow the fuck down yeh wanka!" Francis didn't answer him back but did allow him to adjust. Alistair glared behind, hesitantly pushing backwards onto him when he felt he was ok. Francis smiled and rolled his hips.

Alistair groaned, hearing a banging on the door, he ignored it. He supposed Francis did too, because the thrusting didn't stop at all. This was kind of annoying because it did the exact opposite, he sped up the pace. Alistair KNEW he was a whimpering mess right now, and KNEW he was being completely ridiculous. He'd be sure to make Francis keep this quiet. He hardly knew the man, but already knew if he tried hard enough he'd keep his mouth shut. He stared behind him at the man hesitantly. He gulped seeing he'd taken the glasses he'd had on off. The color, Alistair groaned loudly and tried to catch his breath.

"W-wait!" he cried out suddenly. Francis stopped and looked at him, confused. "Turn me over… please…" Francis nodded and let the vines retreat to allow Alistair to turn around. He took deep breaths of air and held Francis' face. Francis smiled and petted the scots forehead before continuing his movements. "I-I'm gonna…" Francis nodded and chuckled when the scot came between them. Francis fallowed soon after. Though the banging on the door was now more apparent to them…

* * *

"Nooooooooo," Seamus whined as Jana and Dylan struggled to get him inside of the shop. He'd been excited to come back at first, now Arthur didn't understand why he wouldn't get in. Alfred sighed, getting frustrated with the teen before going over and picking him up as if it was nothing and flopping him down onto a couch. The teen began to fidget wildly, hugging a pillow close to his chest.

Arthur sighed and walked over to the back room door and tried to open it. He furrowed and yanked on the door. When that did nothing he banged on the door, when he got no answer he went back over to Seamus, who suddenly stood up and went outside. He didn't run away but he stood there. Dylan went out and checked on him, then when he had been answered came back in to bang on the door. Jana eventually joined him and Arthur went over too. Alfred was watching Seamus carefully.

"What'd he say?" Jana asked.

"They are doing the nasty." Dylan said, smirking. Jana scoffed and Arthur wrinkled his nose up.

"That's disgusting." He said.

"No it's typical. We should have expected this Arthur! It's a Frenchman and this is Alistair!" Jana said. "Remember the time me and Alistair went to boarding school in France? Oh goodness he started so many fights only to end up shagging them later on." Again Arthur shook his head wildly.

"Ew, I did not need to know my brother was a tramp ok."

"Oh please you already knew he liked having a full bed."

"Yeah Arthur," Dylan retorted shaking his head.

"Noelle really beats the shit out of him though if he plans to go out and find a hooker." Jana said smiling happily.

"She really hate it when we do things that bring us down to a lower level." Dylan sighed, "Like she stopped me from looking at porn…"

"EW DYLAN!" Jana squealed and cringed.

Arthur and his siblings stepped back from the door when a yelling from inside could be heard. When it finally opened Alistair came out with a rather nice looking jacket with buttons going down the back. He wore black skinny jeans and boots along with a white button up shirt. The jacket was a dark blue with grey fur. He smiled cheekily at his siblings before quickly going and sitting down. Dylan looked into the room to find it spotless, he looked at his siblings and they sighed. Francis exited the room with many bags of clothing. He placed a bag beside Alistair, who looked away from him instantly. Francis smirked but didn't do anything.

"Here you all go. I altered some of the clothing I already had in storage that were your sizes. They should be more comfortable for you." Francis said handing bags to their respective individual. "The outfit on the top is for right now. The changing rooms are over there." The four other siblings disappeared around the corner.

Alfred walked over to Francis, a frown on his face. Francis frowned, looking at the American curiously. Alfred sighed and shook his head, he looked quite troubled. Francis reminded himself that he hadn't been that loud, which meant something was really on his mind. Alfred was always talkative and happy, so it was odd to see a frown on his face. It didn't suit his face at all.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know…" Alfred said with a sigh. "Look when Arthur comes out tell him I went home. I need to take a walk."

* * *

Something was here, in the city. It made Alfred's skin crawl and he hated it. His alarms weren't signaling it, meaning it wasn't causing any harm at this point in time. He hated this because he could FEEL something in the city. It was like a parasite was making its home under his skin, it bothered him. He felt like his home was being infested with some kind of scum who were gleefully dancing around the citizens.

Alfred suddenly stopped, feeling the air turn cold. He looked up and infront of him was his brother, only this wasn't his brother. The man was standing a few feet away with a red coat on, his eyes hard and strong; nothing like Matts. Alfred raised a brow at him, and the stranger began to walk over. He glanced around silently before looking at Alfred once more.

"My name, or what I was called is Mikey… You are… a sibling of my counterpart. Matthew Williams."

"How… do you know his name?" Alfred asked, narrowing his eye.

"Well if you think about it… I am him…" Mikey said, staring blankly at him. Alfred sighed and nodded a bit.

"True… What do you want?"

"I want to go with you… to meet myself. The others like me are assholes and they disturb me. I'd rather not be eaten by them either. They seem to have a taste for blood even though they have never tried it. I don't wish to be like that."

"You sound like you don't talk much." Alfred said crossing his arms.

"I don't." Mikey said simply, "So do you agree?"

"Well I certainly cannot just take you to where we live… not until you prove yourself to be a good guy… From what I've heard…" Mikey was silent for a moment. He looked across the road as if trying to find something but there was nothing at the moment. He looked deep in thought.

"Your brother likes to not stand out much. Me being his opposite I like to be the black sheep of the group I was born into. There for, rather than being evil I want to be good."

Alfred stared at his brother's counterpart and let out a very deep sigh. He nodded and walked past the tall man, waving his hand for him to fallow.

_"Loud and clear, 524  
Freud? Keloid?  
Just hit the key  
Everything, all's to be laughed at  
Hurry, and dance no longer!"_

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I know I really suck at smut scenes. May the world come and kill me now!**

**Oh look the songs almost over! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?**

**Of course you do.**

**PLEASE! If you see an error tell me and I'll attempt to fix it as soon as I can**


	9. My Dear Brothers

**Here it is the final chapter! The sequal will be made, this is just the beginning of the story.**

**Again! **

**WARNING: there is an oc in this story and it can be slight scotlandxoc, there is a stupid city in this story, malexmale, usuk, FrancexScotland, PruCan, etc., 2p!Hetalia characters**

**If you see something wrong tell me and I'll try fixing it as soon as I can!**

**I do not own hetalia. **

* * *

_"Smooch..."_

Chapter Eight: My Dear Brothers

Matthew stared at this other man. He was taller than him, colder; it honestly scared him yet he wasn't frightened. Mikey, is what he said his name was. He supposed it was fitting. Right now the other was walking around him curiously, but with a straight face. Matt guessed this was how he showed curiosity. Mikey stopped in front of him, then looked over at Alfred, who smiled. Matt smiled at him too, this seemed to make Mikey stiffen, nervous.

Matthew thought it was amusing to read his trains of thought. He'd been practicing a lot lately with Noelle. He thought for a moment or two, examining the small bits and pieces he plucked from this one's mind. He was very young, and despite his apathy; he was terrified of this big city. Matt saw frightening red eyes and laughter in one of the thoughts, which made him shake his head.

"What can you do?" Matt asked, tilting his head slightly at his counterpart.

"Oh…" Mikey said. He looked down for a moment before walking around. He grabbed a broom and took the top off of it. He banged it against the counter lightly to make sure it was metal. He turned and looked at Noelle who sat happily on the couch, reading a book with Seamus. She looked up and Mikey motioned her over.

Noelle smiled and went over, then got into a fighting position. Mikey did too and took a deep breath, then let it out slowly, holding the grip of the broom tightly. Noelle giggled and hummed, a spark of sound wrapping around her arm creating a sword. She jumped up into the air and came down quick. Mikey held the thin metal up and let it absorb the sound from her sword. Noelle blinked and jumped back looking at her hand where the sword once was, then she clapped happily. She turned around and poked at Seamus, who looked up.

Mikey suddenly stepped away from Seamus once the teen stood up. He blinked and quickly backed away further. The sparking staff still in his hands tightly. Matthew stared confused and tried to get his thought lines. He got one with a little boy with skin so sickly pale that any normal person would be scared for his health. The child looked at Mikey with cold hard dull green eyes with swirls. Matthew blinked, feeling his skin crawl. He went over to Mikey, slowly taking the staff from him. He threw it on the ground to let the sound be absorbed.

"It's ok Seamus, I think you're counterpart has no emotion. Sense we have them our counterparts probably don't experience them very much." Jana said, patting her little brothers head.

"Where's Alistair?" Alfred asked, Jana sighed and frowned.

"He went to see a movie with Francis, Matthew's boyfriend, and some other guy named Antonio."

"What'd they go see?" Dylan asked from the kitchen.

"In The Mouth of Madness." Jana said with a sigh. Noelle shook her head and waved her finger disappointedly. She made many hand gestures and Jana nodded, "I know right! He really should ask first! I wanted to see that movie too!" With that the two girls walked off continuing their weird conversation.

"He's such a hypocrite…" Seamus said quietly, "He says we can't have fun! Then he goes to have fun!"

"It's ok Seamus. Hey I brought all my comic books when me and Matt moved over here, you can read them if you want." Alfred said, smiling at the teen.

"REALLY?" Seamus asked his eyes getting big. He grinned wildly before running full force at Alfred. Alfred quickly grabbed a pillow and covered his chest with it for the sake of Seamus' already screwed up mind. Seamus still ran into him really hard but Alfred supposed his body had become accustomed to running into a titanium wall every time he saw him. "THANK YOU!" he squealed before running off quickly. Alfred looked over and smiled at his brother and Mikey. Would Mikey be his brother too? Mikey wasn't human though…

"What are your powers?" Mikey suddenly asked Matthew.

"Oh," Matt said, he then laughed lightly, "I can read trains of thought, go invisible, and if I really try I can move things… You can tell someone's powers right? Couldn't you have known mine?"

"Yea… It was jumbled though so I got everyone's. Alfred is very strong…. Correct?" Mikey looked over. Alfred nodded, "How… strong?"

"He could lift up this whole building if he wanted to." Matt said flatly, Mikey blinked with no expression.

"Jason… Your counterpart is good with ranged weapons and persuasion… if you come across him don't trust him. Don't let him touch you either." Mikey said, looking at the door. "He has dark skin and red eyes… It's only matter of time before they all grow and are able to use their powers… I left as soon as the last brother woke up…"

"Last brother?"

"Yeah… he… he is good with knives… I don't really know… they were all very weird…" Alfred and Matt looked at each other silently.

* * *

Arthur sighed as he stood outside of the theatre quietly. His brother had just called him moments ago to come pick him up. His brother was bound to be drunk or SOMETHING, hanging out with that pervert of a Frenchman. He wouldn't doubt if they had shagged in a bathroom. Maybe they were doing that now? Arthur shook his head and started walking towards the theatre door when he was tackled by a man.

"There you are!" sang a voice, Arthur narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Alistair! Get off me! You should have been out here 30 minutes ago and instead you decided to shag with Francis again!" Arthur growled, standing up when the man let him go. He turned and glared, then froze. This was not his brother…

"You aren't Ollie…" the man said, he looked just like Alistair but was… different. The man suddenly narrowed bright green eyes with some type of swirl and ran forwards.

Arthur instantly flung his wings out and jumped into the air. He spread his wings and dodged the jagged ax that had come hurdling towards him just moments before he left the ground. He stared down at the other who stared up with wide astonished eyes. He blinked, simply staring in wonder. Arthur examined the other. His clothing was nothing but white scrubs. Arthur remembered being dressed in them before…

"Your name…" Arthur said, starting to feel superior to him because of his reaction. The other looked down quickly and hesitated.

"Allen…" He spoke quietly. Then looked over when the theatre door opened. Again the counterpart froze and he tensed up.

Suddenly Alistair was in view, a stern face. Allen raised his ax again and ran towards Alistair bringing it down on his arm. Arthur swallowed in relief when he heard the ax only hit metal. Alistair flared his wings and jumped back, not into the air but did glide to make a distance. His counterpart squealed in utter anger. He stomped his feet and whined, honestly Arthur thought it was amusing. Alistair was not as amused, he pointed his arm at the other.

"You either fight right now or I tear you to pieces." Alistair spoke darkly, which made Arthur cringe. Allen blinked and stepped back, his eyes narrowing.

The counterpart charged forwards at a speed Arthur couldn't imagine. It wasn't as fast as Alfred but fast. Alistair sidestepped but the counterpart manages to slice the sleeve of his coat. Alistair swung his arm in front of him cutting the others ear and cheek. Arthur began to breath, terrified for his brother. He dove down as the counterpart regained composure and grasped his brother's shoulders with the intention of flying off with him. Instead he felt his body change shape and glow. Arthur blinked feeling himself and his brother merge together.

Arthur squealed and looked around to see a hideous reflection of the merged version of him and his brother. Arthur gulped and Alistair flipped his shits. Together they had strawberry blonde hair which was so unfitting and stupid. On their back were two sets of wings, one black and one white. What was odd though was that they were glowing gold. During the confusion the counterpart took this moment to attack. Alistair quickly willed the body to turn and block with ease, Arthur made use of the other arm and placed it on the sword. The attached weapon began to glow and when it sliced at the counterpart, even though the sword missed the light swing forwards like a whip.

With a slap the counterpart screeched and held his face. It swelled up and bled furiously. Another screech sounded and Alistair and Arthur looked over to see woman with bright orange hair run over. She helped the counter up and glared at the others. Her eyes a bright turquois with pink swirls, she hissed and picked up the now bawling man, then ran off.

Alistair sighed and combed the hair back, "Ok Arthur you can get out now…"

"uhm…"

"What? I feel weird… please get out!"

"I DON'T KNOW HOW!"

* * *

Alfred looked at the person who came in fretting and flipping tables. They talked like two people in one body. Alfred recognized the two sets of wings and blinked. He furrowed in confusion, staring at the two. Matthew was attempting to calm this person down. His brother looked at him worriedly.

"Somehow Arthur and Alistair merged bodies."

"EW ARTHUR!" Alfred said running over. "Why are you getting that intimate with your brother!"

"WE AREN'T INTIMATE LIKE THAT YOU MOTHER FUCKING WANKA!" they both screamed, Alfred winced and covered his ears. "Oh my god Alfred I'm sorry!" Arthur fretted, but Alistair stopped him from going over. Seamus then ran into the room. Alistair and Arthur stepped back as the boy jumped them, slamming them into the wall. There was a light and both boys fell to the floor.

Arthur breathed and whimpered. He curled up on the ground and trembled. Alistair did similar, only he shook and groaned in pain. Alfred quickly went over to his partner and held him close. Jana went over to Alistair and checked him over. Alfred petted Arthur's head gently and picked him up off of the floor gently, but froze when he called out in pain.

"Be careful Alfred, It probably feels like they were torn into pieces. Take him to his or your room, he needs supervision either way…" Matthew said as he helped Jana and Noelle with Alistair. Noelle made hand gestures towards Jana and she nodded.

"Dylan can watch Alistair tonight. I'll take care of Seamus he seems pretty upset too." Jana said, she went over to her brother who was rocking back and forth whispering to himself. She slowly embraced him and helped him up. "Matt, Noelle, get him up to Dylan's room."

* * *

"Shh," Jana said petting her little brother, rocking him back and forth on his bed, "Shh it'll be okay. Everything will be ok…"

Jana knew she wasn't helping as she rubbed his back gently. She'd been upset from the beginning of this huge mess. Her poor baby brothers, and Alistair… Watching her baby brother slowly become unhinged day by day; nothing seemed to help. Now all these weird things were happening, all these weird feeling, and other selves. She felt Seamus weep and sob, all she could do was tremble. She couldn't continue like this though, it wasn't good for him… She needed to think of something positive…

_"Jana!" called a voice. The girl opened her eyes to see her mother in the doorway. The woman had a small irritated face, but she then smiled and came over. Jana quickly sat up and watched her mother closely, "It's rainy today again!"_

_ "Awe…" Jana said looking out her window. She frowned deeply then looked at her happy mother, wondering why she was so excited._

_ "Do you know what this means?"_

_ "Not going to play outside…" Jana quickly answered. Her mother laughed and hugged her close._

_ "No silly!" The woman giggled, "Remember what your dad said? On rainy days the boys get to clean the house, and guess what we get to do?"_

_ "What?" Jana asked, excited about the fact she didn't have to do the dishes or cook. _

_ "This means we get to play dress up!" Jana squealed happily and jumped around in a circle. She ran up to her mother and laid her head on her rounded stomach. _

_ "Dylan! Me and momma are gonna have fun today! Right momma? It's so fun playing dress up!"_

_ "Yes it is! Common now, let's find a proper dress your big brother can wear, then we can find the prettiest apron for daddy!" _

Jana smiled when she heard her little brother chuckle in her arms as she thought of the fond memory. Alistair would kill her if she ever told anyone about how _lovely _he had looked in that blue dress. She rubbed Seamus' back and nuzzled him. Tapping her finger on his nose, despite his age he was still her baby brother. Jana hummed and let her brother go, letting herself be filled with happy emotions.

"Thank you…" Seamus said.

"It isn't a problem Seamus. Now… I got this idea. You know how Alistair's new friend is a designer? Well do you want to help design costumes?"

"You really like to pick cloths out for people," Seamus said with a smile. Jana grinned.

"Dress up is my favorite game."

_"Smooch..."_

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
